Et si c'était la fin ?
by MagnErik
Summary: Plusieurs années après les événements d'Apocalypse, Erik a promis à Charles de rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il n'arrive. Cependant, une simple mission spatiale combiné à une absence permanente de Charles risque de provoquer une séparation irréversible entre les deux. Et si il était temps de passer à autre chose ?
1. Chapter 1

1985 :  
Charles est dans le parc : il regarde au loin, un peu tendu.  
« Prêt Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Hank, je ne suis pas sûr de mon choix … »  
« Charles, je t'injecte juste le sérum pour la cérémonie. »  
« Hum … Je ne parlais pas de ça … »  
« Ah. Te marier avec Erik ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Charles, tu l'as dit toi-même. Erik et toi, vous êtes des âmes-sœurs … »  
« Hum … On se dispute … »  
« C'est normal dans un couple de se disputer. »  
Charles noue correctement sa cravate et suit Hank dans son labo. L'espace de quelques heures, il pourra marcher, privé de sa télépathie.  
Hank lui injecte le sérum et Charles sent les effets immédiatement.  
« Okay … C'est parti. »  
Ils rejoignent les autres pour la cérémonie.  
« Hank … »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Je ne suis pas prêt … »  
Hank sourit.  
« Je pense que tu le seras jamais … »  
Charles sourit et suit Hank dans la pièce principale. Erik regarde Charles arriver un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Les invités s'assoient. Erik tient les mains de Charles et ce dernier le regarde droit dans les yeux heureux.  
« Erik, on s'est rencontrés il y a maintenant 23 ans. Notre rencontre aurait pu être moins mouvementée, mais au fond, cela représente très bien ce que nous vivons tous les deux depuis ce jour. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour que nous serions officiellement ensemble. Je tiens aussi à te dire que je suis absolument heureux que tu m'aies choisi. »  
Erik sourit, resplendissant de joie.  
« Je t'aime Erik. »  
Charles met l'alliance au doigt de Erik. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix.  
« Hum-hum. Charles, comme tu l'as si bien dit, notre relation depuis 23 ans maintenant a été parsemée de hauts et de bas. Mais je suis heureux que nous soyons désormais ensemble. Pour t'avouer, je t'aime depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie comme une flamme qui m'a touché en plein cœur. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir arrêter de t'aimer un jour. Parce que pour moi, tu es la personne avec qui je veux rester jusqu'à la fin. Quels que soient les obstacles ou les défies qui nous seront imposés, je te fais la promesse de rester à tes côtés. »  
Charles regarde Erik, souriant.  
« _Avoue, tu prépares ce discours depuis 23 ans …_ »  
Erik sourit en guise de réponse.  
« Je t'aime Charles. »  
Erik met l'alliance au doigt de Charles. Ils se regardent heureux avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Les invités applaudissent. La cérémonie est suivie d'une fête. Charles sent ses jambes faiblir alors Hank lui ramène son fauteuil. Il se met dedans et va rejoindre son mari.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik se retourne une bière à la main.  
« Mon homme. Oui ? »  
Charles sourit.  
« Je suis vraiment heureux. »  
« Je suis ravi de te rendre heureux, Charlie. »  
Le télépathe sourit.  
« Mon dieu que je suis chanceux. Je suis marié à l'homme le plus beau du monde. »  
« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »  
« Non-non. Erik, tu es vraiment magnifique. »  
« Merci. » dit Erik en souriant.  
« Beau-frère, bonsoir. » dit Raven en arrivant.  
Charles rit.  
« Bonsoir, belle-sœur. Comment vas-tu ? »  
« Bien merci. Et toi ? »  
« Très bien. »  
Raven sourit. Erik se met derrière Charles et pousse son fauteuil.  
« Alors, Mr Xavier-Lehnsherr ? Heureux ? » demande Erik, en souriant.  
« Très. Il faudra changer le nom de l'école. Je veux mettre ton nom. »  
Erik se stoppe.  
« Pas obligé tu sais … »  
« J'insiste. »  
Erik se met devant Charles et s'accroupit, en lui prenant les mains.  
« Charles, je suis fier d'être ton époux. Je ne peux pas te promettre de faire partie de l'équipe enseignante de l'école mais sûr, je ne partirais plus jamais. »  
« Je sais, ça. » dit Charles un peu froidement.  
« Charles … »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« Je t'aime. Plus que tu ne le crois. »  
« Hum. »  
« Charles, on vient de se marier … »  
« Tu l'as peut-être juste fait pour que je sois heureux … »  
« … Nous sommes vraiment obligés de nous disputer le jour de notre mariage ? »  
« On se dispute à n'importe quelle occasion, Erik … »  
« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Charles ? »  
« Je voudrais que tu participes plus activement à la vie de l'école … »  
« Je refuse d'être professeur … »  
« Entraînement ? Raven en a assez de former les jeunes … »  
« … Non je ne suis pas fait pour ça. »  
« Tu es un leader-né, Erik … Les jeunes t'écouteront … »  
« Tu attends autre-chose de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
Jean vient les interrompre.  
« Charles ? Je voulais savoir. Erik va rester ici, du coup ? »  
« Oui je vais rester. Merci de parler de moi alors que je suis juste là … »  
« Désolé Erik. L'habitude … »  
« Hum. »  
« Oui, Erik va rester, Jean. » dit Charles en souriant.  
« Ok. Et aussi, Peter ne va pas très bien. Il a un peu forcé sur la vodka. »  
Charles regarde Erik.  
« C'est ton fils, non ? »  
« Oui et ? »  
« Oh rien … »  
Charles rit légèrement.  
« C'est bon j'ai compris et j'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas génétique ça ! »  
« Hum. »  
Charles rit, Erik soupire et Jean sourit simplement.  
« En fait, je suis aussi venue parce que je sentais que c'était un peu tendu entre vous. Le jour de votre mariage … »  
« Tu vois ? » dit Erik.  
« Hum. »  
Charles se calme et tousse un peu.  
« Oh là Charles. Ne meurs pas aujourd'hui. » dit Erik en tapotant doucement dans son dos.  
« Hum-hum. »  
Charles tousse un moment avant de se calmer.  
« Charles ? Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiète Hank.  
« Ouais ça va. Juste un chat dans la gorge. »  
Hank sourit et va avec Raven et Alex.  
« Qu'attends-tu donc de moi Charles ? »  
Charles regarde Erik droit dans les yeux.  
« Que tu m'aides à diriger cette école. » 


	2. Chapter 2

1985 :  
Erik regarde Charles, immobile. Les étudiants autour d'eux dansent et s'amusent.  
« Tu .. Charles, c'est Hank qui a ce rôle. Pas moi. »  
« Je suis marié avec toi. Pas avec Hank. Tu as dit que tu serais toujours à mes côtés. Je veux que tu sois le deuxième leader des X-Men. »  
Erik hausse les sourcils.  
« Charles, jamais ils ne m'écouteront … »  
« Tu as l'âme d'un leader, Erik. Ils te suivront. »  
Raven entend leur discussion.  
« Erik, nouveau leader des X-Men ? Je valide. »  
« Surprenant ça, dis donc … » dit Hank en les rejoignant.  
« Oh ça va Hank … »  
« Quand cesseras-tu d'être jaloux de moi, Hank ? » demande Erik.  
« Quand Raven cessera de te mettre sur un piédestal … »  
« Cela suffit. » dit Charles, d'un ton neutre.  
Erik reste près de son télépathe, protecteur.  
« Maintenant, la boule de poils, calme-toi. » dit Erik.  
« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et moi je t'appelle Magneto. »  
« Oh tu peux. Je m'en contre-fiche, vois-tu … »  
« Erik … s'il te plaît … » demande Charles.  
Charles caresse les cheveux de Erik comme pour l'apaiser.  
« Tu as de la chance, Hank. » dit Erik.  
« Hum. Tu sais, Charles ne sera pas toujours là pour te calmer, Magneto. » dit Hank.  
Hank lance un mauvais regard à Erik et retourne dans la foule.  
« Ne l'écoute pas, Erik. » dit Raven.  
« Oh rassure-toi, je vais l'ignorer. »  
Raven sourit ainsi que Erik.  
« Vous formez un beau couple tous les deux. » dit Raven avec un léger sourire.  
« Merci Raven. » dit Charles.  
Raven les laisse. Erik se relève en s'étirant.  
« La terre est basse … » dit Erik.  
« Non. C'est moi qui pose problème … »  
Erik regarde Charles : il a la tête baissée, les yeux sûrement remplis de larmes. Il se rebaisse à sa hauteur.  
« Charles, écoute-moi bien. Je peux rester à genoux devant toi s'il le faut. »  
« Hum… »  
« Je t'aime, Charles. »  
Charles relève la tête. Erik essuie ses larmes.  
« Et je ne veux plus voir ces yeux bleus océan remplis de larmes. »  
Charles sourit. Il ouvre ses bras à Erik et ce dernier vient s'y blottir, les genoux posés au sol. L'allemand pose sa tête contre le torse de Charles, entendant les battements de son cœur.  
« C'est reposant … » dit-il en souriant les yeux fermés.  
Le télépathe rit légèrement tout en caressant les cheveux de son mari.

Alex observe ses deux mentors dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.  
« Dis, Alex ? » demande Scott.  
« Ouais ? »  
« Tu le savais quand tu les a rencontrés que cela allait se finir comme ça ? »  
« Non. Mais disons que je l'espérais pour Charles. »  
« Ah. »  
Alex sourit.  
« Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Jean ? » demande Alex d'un air moqueur.  
« Euh … Bien … » répond Scott, en rougissant.  
« Hum. »  
« Et toi ? T'as personne ? »  
« … J'avais quelqu'un … »  
« Ah … »  
« Mais il est mort … »  
« Il ? »  
« Ouais. Il. »  
« Il s'appelait comment ? »  
« Sean Cassidy alias le Hurleur. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? »  
« Projet WideAwake … Il n'a pas survécu aux expériences … »  
« Mince … Je suis vraiment désolé, Alex … »  
« Pas grave … »  
Scott sourit puis fait un câlin à son frère.  
« Je suis ravi que nous soyons ensemble dans la même équipe. » dit Scott.  
« Moi aussi, petit frère. »  
Les deux frères rient puis rejoignent les autres.

Erik est toujours blotti contre Charles.  
« Je pourrais passer des heures, voire des jours ici … »  
« Des années .. ? » risque Charles.  
« Toute ma vie. » réplique Erik.  
Charles sourit et soupire d'aise.  
« Tu acceptes ma proposition du coup .. ? »  
« Oui. » dit Erik.  
Erik relève la tête. Charles le regarde, heureux.  
« Merci Erik … »  
« Ne me remercie pas. De base, cela devait être ça. Nous deux, recrutant des mutants pour les guider. »  
Charles sourit.  
« Exact. Les X-Men, avec leurs deux leaders. »  
Erik acquiesce. Alex entend leur discussion.  
« Wow ! Trop cool ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Erik regarde Alex en souriant.  
« Content que cela te plaise, Havok. »  
« Si ça me plaît ? Mais j'adore l'idée ! »  
Erik rit doucement ainsi que Charles.  
« Euh par contre tu nous appelles par notre nom de mutant ? »  
« Ouais. Je préfère. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas Charles ? »  
« Non pas du tout. Cela crée une autre identité à chacun. C'était pour ça que vous vous étiez donné des noms, il me semble … » dit Charles en regardant Alex.  
Alex sourit faiblement, pas très fier de cette soirée.  
« On était vraiment désolés, Charles … »  
« Hum je sais. »  
« Du coup, Alex pour info, ce n'est plus Charles, mais Professeur X. »  
« Ah oui c'est vrai ! »  
Charles rit.  
« Sacré Magneto. » dit-il.  
Raven les rejoint.  
« On revient aux noms de code ? »  
« C'est ça, Mystique. » dit Erik.  
Raven regarde Erik en souriant.  
« Cela me va. »  
Hank vient également.  
« Du coup, ce n'est pas boule de poils mon nom, Magneto. »  
« Non. Je sais c'est le Fauve. »  
Hank sourit faiblement.  
« En repensant aux noms de code et tout, cela me rappelle le commencement de tout ça … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Oui. Cela semble si loin … »  
Erik comprend : à cette époque, Charles marchait encore, n'était pas chauve et ils étaient persuadés de ne jamais être divisés.  
« On dirait que j'ai tout foutu en l'air … » dit Erik, tristement.  
« Non Erik. » dit Charles.  
« Dis-toi juste que si tu étais resté dans les rangs, cela aurait été trop beau. » dit Alex.  
« Hum. »  
« Erik, ne repense pas à tout ça. C'est du passé. Maintenant, on va guider et gérer les X-Men à deux. »  
Erik sourit.  
« Oui. »  
« L'équipe de fou ! » s'exclame Alex.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Bah on est nombreux. Et franchement, si j'apprends que Professeur X et Magneto se sont associés, je ne fais pas mon malin. » explique Alex.  
« Pas faux, Havok. »  
« Faudra trouver des noms aux autres ! »  
« Peter, c'est Quicksilver. Il me l'a dit. » dit Erik.  
« Vif-Argent en gros ? »  
« Ouais. Mais il préfère Quicksilver. »  
Charles les regarde heureux.  
« Les X-Men … » dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
Erik sourit à Charles puis la soirée se poursuit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	3. Chapter 3

1985 :  
Jean regarde sa figure paternelle entourée de ses plus proches amis. Elle sourit.  
« Jean ? »  
« Oui Scott ? »  
Scott s'approche d'elle.  
« Tu es très proche de Charles, je trouve. »  
« Je le considère comme mon père. »  
« Comme beaucoup d'élèves ici … »  
« C'est différent, Scott … Charles m'a pris sous son aile lorsque j'avais 8 ans. »  
Scott regarde Jean, surpris.  
« Il t'a adopté en fait ? »  
« En raccourci c'est ça … »  
« Je vois … Et il est comment comme père ? »  
« Génial. Adorable. Il a presque toutes les qualités. »  
« C'est Charles Xavier quoi. » dit Scott en souriant.  
Jean sourit.  
« Oui. »  
« Maintenant, t'as Erik comme autre figure paternelle. »  
« Oui. Et ça me va. » dit Jean en souriant.  
« Heu … C'est Magneto tu sais ? »  
« Oui je sais. Mais vois-tu, contrairement à certains ou certaines, je l'admire. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Pas pour sa domination sur les humains. Mais pour le reste. »  
« Ah. »  
« Charles est un homme de parole. Erik est un homme d'action. Au final, ils se complètent assez bien tous les deux. »  
Scott sent l'admiration de Jean pour leurs deux mentors, désormais.  
« _Jamais je ne serais à la hauteur …_ »  
Jean regarde Scott, surprise.  
« Scott, tu sais, je suis télépathe. »  
« Je sais. Et c'est la vérité … »  
« Arrête de te rabaisser. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi puissant qu'eux mais tu as aussi tes propres points forts. »  
« Personne ne peut les surpasser, Jean. Tu le sais ça ? »  
« Oui je le sais. Charles est le plus puissant télépathe au monde et Erik est un mutant Oméga. »  
« Rien que ça … Les mutants Oméga sont réputés pour être imbattables … »  
« C'est sûr que si tu affronte Magneto tout seul, ça va être compliqué. »  
« Personne n'ose l'affronter. »  
Jean sourit.  
« Surtout depuis ce qu'il a fait au Caire … »  
« Aurais-tu peur de Erik ? » demande Jean, amusée.  
« Un peu quand même, pas toi ? »  
« Non. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me faire de mal. »  
« Même énervé ? »  
« Je peux le calmer. »  
« Mais moi non, vois-tu … »  
« Scott, Erik ne tuera aucun d'entre nous. Il sait que s'il fait ça, c'en est fini avec Charles. »  
« Erik oui. Mais Magneto non. »  
Jean soupire.  
« Tu es exaspérant, Scott. Comme tous les autres. »  
Jean s'éloigne. Scott soupire, se sentant défait.

La fête se termine. Les élèves vont se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Erik et Charles vérifie que tout le monde soit couché avant d'aller dans leur propre chambre. L'allemand verrouille la porte derrière lui.  
« Tu comptes me séquestrer dans ma chambre ? »  
« Non. Mais c'est notre nuit de noces, Charles. »  
Charles sourit.  
« En effet. »  
« Et je ne veux pas être dérangé. »  
Charles s'allonge sur le lit avec l'aide de Erik. Ce dernier s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« J'aurais dû demander du sérum à Hank .. »  
« Tu n'en as pas besoin … »  
Erik se met à califourchon sur Charles.  
« Hum Erik .. ? »  
« Aurais-tu peur Charles ? » dit Erik avec un air malicieux.  
« Hum non … »  
Erik déboutonne lentement la chemise de Charles. Le télépathe ferme les yeux, soupirant d'aise.  
« Je vais te faire vivre une nuit inoubliable, Charles. »  
« Je n'en doute pas, mon cœur. »  
Erik sourit et enlève sa propre chemise ainsi que celle de Charles.  
« Erik … Tu es si beau … »  
Le blond sourit et vient embrasser son homme passionnément. Ce dernier entremêle ses mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant.  
Erik se redresse et contemple Charles avant de défaire sa ceinture et celle de Charles avec ses pouvoirs.  
« Bordel … » dit Charles.  
« Hum ? »  
« Cela m'excite de te voir utiliser tes pouvoirs … »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Hum-hum. »  
Erik finit de se déshabiller et de déshabiller Charles. Il vient le mordiller dans le cou, possessif. Le télépathe gémit, griffant au passage le dos de l'allemand. Ce dernier grogne et le mord profondément dans l'épaule. Charles crie et Erik l'embrasse pour couvrir ses autres cris.  
« Erik … »  
« Chut … »  
Erik caresse le torse de Charles lentement. Le télépathe gémit, frissonne et profite des caresses de son homme.  
« Charles ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Prêt ? »  
« Toujours prêt pour toi … »  
« Pervers … »  
Charles rit doucement et Erik l'embrasse doucement dans le cou.  
« Quand tu veux, Erik … »  
« Pressé ? »  
« Excité. »  
« Bordel, je t'excite si vite que ça ? »  
« Et même temps … Tu t'es déjà vu nu dans une glace ? »  
« Non … »  
« Tu devrais .. »  
« Hum. »  
« Je t'aime … »  
Erik regarde Charles : ses yeux sont brillants de désir.  
« Charles … »  
« Erik … »  
Erik sourit et mordille le cou de Charles.  
« Erik … Je t'attends … »  
« Je sais … »  
Erik relève la tête, se met en place et pénètre Charles lentement. Il ferme les yeux en gémissant légèrement. Charles se connecte aux sensations via l'esprit de Erik.  
« Bordel Erik … »  
Erik continue et commence à faire de lents vas et viens.  
« Erik .. ! »  
L'allemand accélère, arrachant des baisers enflammés au télépathe. Et lorsqu'il jouit, le corps recouverts de sueur et secoués de spasmes, Charles gémit son nom.  
« Erik … »  
Erik se retire lentement de Charles et s'affale sur lui. Ce dernier le serre contre lui ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« C'était merveilleux Erik … »  
« Je te l'avais dit … que je te réservais … une nuit incroyable … »  
Charles sourit. Ils passent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser et à se caresser avant de finalement s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

1985 :  
Hank range le manoir : il faut dire que certains jeunes ont mis la pagaille.  
« Besoin d'aide, le Fauve ? » demande Alex.  
« Ouais. Certains élèves ont vraiment mis le bazar dans le manoir … »  
« Je vois ça … Professeur X ne va pas être très content s'il voit le manoir dans cet état … »  
« Tout à fait … »  
Alex aide Hank à ranger. Raven descend avec une mine fatiguée.  
« Raven ? Bien dormi ? » demande Hank.  
« Hum. J'ai des voisins bruyants … » dit-elle.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Erik et Charles … »  
« Bah … C'était leur nuit de noces, Mystique. » dit Alex en souriant.  
« Je sais. Mais bon … »  
« Gênée ? » demande Hank.  
« Non. »  
Hank hausse les épaules et continue de ranger.  
« Il y a eu la troisième guerre mondiale ici ou quoi ? » demande Peter en arrivant.  
« Des élèves ont foutu la merde hier soir … » dit Alex en portant un fauteuil.  
« Je vois … »  
En quelques minutes, tout est rangé.  
« Et voilà ! »  
« Merci Peter. » dit Hank en souriant.  
Peter sourit puis baille.  
« L'alcool c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, hier soir … » dit-il.  
« Je confirme. » dit Raven avec un léger sourire.  
« Erik a été plutôt raisonnable au passage … » commente Hank.  
« Il était avec Charles. Il n'allait pas se bourrer la gueule devant lui. » dit Alex.  
« Pas faux, en effet. » dit Hank.  
Erik descend en baillant, habillé encore avec sa tenue d'hier et les cheveux en bataille.  
« B'jour tout le monde .. » dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.  
« J'en connais un qui a passé une bonne nuit … » dit Alex, narquois.  
« Mh. »  
« Charles dort encore ? » demande Raven.  
« Ouais. Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner. »  
Erik s'étire puis va dans la cuisine.  
« La tête de déterré … » commente Peter.  
« C'est moi ou il a encore son costard de la veille ? » demande Alex.  
« Non-non. Il l'a encore. » répond Raven en souriant.  
« Et il a pas bu ! » s'exclame Alex.  
« Pourquoi préciser ? » demande Peter.  
Raven toussote.  
« Quoi, Raven ? » demande Hank.  
« Vous n'avez jamais vu Erik complètement défoncé vous … »  
« Parce que toi peut-être ? » demande Alex.  
« Oui. J'ai vécu avec lui un moment … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Ah. »  
« Il est … violent pour ainsi dire. »  
« Ouais. Déjà de base il peut l'être alors défoncé … »  
« Il ne faut mieux pas être dans le coin, je pense … » dit Alex.  
« Sauf si tu ne tiens pas à ta vie … » dit Hank.  
Erik sort de la cuisine avec deux plateaux. Il remonte, l'air somnolent.  
« Moi qui pensais que mon père ne pouvait pas avoir une tête de défoncé le matin. » dit Peter.  
Alex rit.  
« Comme quoi, tout est possible. » dit-il.  
Ils vont tous dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Erik revient dans la chambre avec les deux plateaux. Charles dort encore, paisiblement. L'allemand le regarde, en souriant.  
« J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, Charles … »  
Charles soupire d'aise et ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« Bonjour mon amour. » dit-il.  
« Bonjour Charlie. »  
Erik dispose les deux plateaux sur le lit.  
« Bien dormi ? » demande Erik.  
« Oui. Très bien. » répond le télépathe en souriant.  
Il s'étire puis se frotte les yeux.  
« D'autres personnes sont réveillées ? » demande Charles.  
« Alex, Peter, Hank et Raven. Je les ai croisés en bas. »  
« D'accord. »  
Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Erik aide Charles à s'habiller et se mettre dans son fauteuil.  
« Merci Erik. »  
Ils descendent.

Alex et Raven discutent à l'extérieur.  
« Il te hante encore souvent ? »  
« Assez oui … »  
Raven pose une main sur son épaule, compatissante.  
« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Vous vous entendiez bien en plus tous les deux … »  
« Oui. »  
Alex soupire. Charles arrive.  
« Bonjour. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
Raven lui rend son sourire.  
« Bonjour Charles. La nuit était agréable ? » demande-t-elle avec un air mesquin.  
« Hum. Oui. »  
« Je vous ai entendus. Faites moins de bruit la prochaine fois … » dit-elle.  
« Excuse-nous, Raven … » dit Charles d'un air désolé et gêné.  
« Mh. Ca va il y a juste moi qui vous ai entendus … Mais n'oublie pas, tu es dans une école. Il y a des âmes sensibles et innocentes … »  
« Je sais ça, merci. » dit Charles froidement.  
Charles s'éloigne et va voir des élèves. Raven le regarde, en soupirant.  
« Tu l'as agressé, Raven. » dit Alex.  
« Oui … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »  
« Bonne question. »

Erik regarde Charles discuter avec ses élèves. Il sourit.  
« Erik ? »  
Il se retourne.  
« Hank oui ? »  
« Je voulais savoir … »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« As-tu eu un jour des sentiments pour Raven ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« Hank, non. »  
« Sérieux ? »  
« Je n'aime que les garçons. Les filles, oui j'en trouve certaines jolies mais c'est que physique. »  
« Oh. »  
« Rassuré ? »  
« Bah, Raven t'aime toujours tu sais ? »  
« Oui. »  
Hank soupire.  
« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle … »  
« Déjà arrête de lui rappeler que je ne l'aime pas. »  
« Mh. »  
« Ensuite, intéresse-toi à elle vraiment. Ne fais pas semblant. Elle n'est pas dupe. »  
« D'accord … »  
« Et enfin, sois sûr que tu l'aimes vraiment. Raven s'attache très vite. Tu le vois bien avec moi. »  
« Oui. Merci Erik. »  
« Je t'en prie. » dit Erik avec un sourire.  
« Autre chose .. »  
« Oui ? »  
« A quel moment as-tu su que Charles était vraiment l'homme de ta vie ? » 


	5. Chapter 5

1985 :  
Erik regarde Hank, surpris par sa question.  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
« Charles, depuis qu'il te connaît, sait que tu es son âme sœur. Il est télépathe donc il a vu que c'était toi sa moitié. Mais toi, comment tu as su que c'était lui et pas un autre ? »  
« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »  
« Tu l'as demandé en mariage et maintenant vous êtes mariés. Si tu as fait ta demande, c'est qu'il y a un élément déclencheur. »  
« Hank, juste, cela ne te concerne pas je crois. »  
« Ah ouais ? »  
« Bah oui. »  
« Qui c'est qui a du surveiller que Charles ne fasses pas de conneries par ta faute ? »  
« Hank, je … »  
« Qui c'est qui a supporté Charles toutes les nuits alors qu'il demandait à ce que tu reviennes ? »  
« … Hank, je sais tout ça … Charles me l'a dit … »  
« Alors oui, je pense être concerné … »  
« … Il n'y a pas eu de vrai élément déclencheur, Hank … »  
« Tu as fait ça pour le rendre heureux ? »  
« … En partie mais pas que … »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Hank, quand j'ai rencontré Charles, tout a changé dans ma vie. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin d'aide alors que avant je disais que je n'en avais pas besoin … »  
« Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi ? Tu l'as fait tellement souffrir et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur et tu le demandes en mariage. »  
« Charles m'a pardonné, Hank … »  
« Le crois-tu vraiment ? »  
Erik regarde Hank.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? Va au but. »  
« Tu l'as rendu paralytique, drogué, chauve. Tu crois qu'il t'a TOUT pardonné ? »  
Erik tremble.  
« Il m'a dit que oui … »  
« Charles peut te faire croire n'importe quoi, Erik. »  
« Tais-toi. Charles est tout sauf un menteur. »  
« Mais bordel Erik ! C'est l'amour qui t'aveugle ou quoi ? »  
« … Quoi .. ? »  
Charles arrive en compagnie d'élèves avec un sourire aux lèvres. Erik regarde Charles, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Hank s'en va. Le télépathe voit son homme, les larmes aux yeux. Il demande aux élèves d'aller jouer dans le parc et s'approche de l'allemand.  
« Erik ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Charles … M'as-tu vraiment TOUT pardonné .. ? »  
« Erik, je t'ai déjà répondu hier je crois. Et je t'ai dit que oui … »  
« La vérité, maintenant … »  
« Erik, je ne peux pas mentir, tu le sais très bien. »  
« LA VERITE ! »  
Charles sursaute.  
« Erik, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'étonne Charles.  
« … Réfléchis … »  
Les élèves regardent la scène, bluffés par les objets métalliques flottant autour de Erik.  
« Erik, écoute, je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais jamais je ne te mentirais. Même si je le pouvais, jamais je le ferais avec toi. »  
Erik regarde Charles, peu convaincu.  
« Arrêtes avec tes belles paroles, Charles. »  
« Erik … »  
Charles regarde Erik, sans comprendre. Il sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes, touché en plein cœur par la violence des mots de Erik.  
« Alors ? »  
« Je … Je … Je t'ai déjà répondu … »  
« Menteur … Tu es télépathe, tu peux me faire croire n'importe quoi ! »  
« Alors c'est ça que tu penses ? Tu crois que j'utilise mes pouvoirs contre toi ? »  
« Oui. Tu l'as déjà fait par le passé. »  
C'est le coup de trop : Charles n'en peut plus et craque. Il fond en larmes, sous les regards surpris de ses élèves.  
« Assume tes actes, Charles. »  
« Erik ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demande Raven en arrivant.  
Elle ordonne aux élèves de se disperser et se rapproche de son frère en proie à une crise de larmes.  
« Ton frère est un menteur. »  
« Non … » dit Charles d'une petite voix.  
« Erik, arrêtes de dire ça … »  
« Je dis la stricte vérité, moi ! »  
« Je ne suis pas un menteur … C'est la vérité … » gémit Charles.  
« Tu as perdu la tête ? Pourquoi tu fais pleurer Charles maintenant ? C'était trop beau pour toi ? » demande Raven hors d'elle.  
« En effet. »  
Charles gémit, secoué par les sanglots. Raven frotte son dos pour le réconforter.  
« Qui t'a fait douter, Erik ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Hank m'a ouvert les yeux. »  
« Hank ? Erik, tu sais très bien que Hank veut juste te montrer que tout ce que tu sais faire c'est faire souffrir Charles. Et là, tu lui donnes raison. Comment peux-tu douter de l'honnêteté de mon frère ? »  
« Pas méchant … Charles gentil … »  
« Non Charles … » dit Raven en soupirant tristement.  
Elle fusille Charles du regard.  
« Content, Lehnsherr ? »  
« Quoi .. ? »  
« Charles délire maintenant ! »  
« Pas frapper … »  
« Non Charles. Personne va te frapper. »  
Erik regarde Charles, sans comprendre.  
« Charles gentil … »  
« Il a quoi .. ? »  
« Ses souvenirs d'enfance … Par ta faute, ils reviennent. »  
« … je .. Je ne voulais pas … C'est Hank qui … »  
« Oui bah maintenant tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi avec Charles. »  
Raven s'en va. Erik s'approche de Charles se mettant à genoux devant lui.  
« Charles gentil … Pas taper … »  
« Charles, je ne vais pas te taper. Il faut que tu reviennes à la raison. »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« Mal … »  
Erik emmène Charles dans son bureau et verrouille la porte.  
« Non … Veux pas … »  
« Charles, écoute-moi, je t'aime. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement mais c'est Hank qui m'a fait douter … »  
« Veux sortir … »  
« Non Charles. Pas dans cet état. »  
« Pas frapper … »  
« Non je ne vais pas te frapper, Charles … »  
« Charles gentil … »  
« Oui, tu es gentil. » dit Erik.  
Erik commence légèrement à perdre patience mais prend sur lui.  
« Mal … Méchant toi … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je suis désolé Charles … »  
« Toujours désolé … »  
« Charles, je t'aime. »  
« Menteur … Mal … »  
Erik se relève puis s'étire. Il prend la bouteille de whisky posée sur le bureau et le boit cul sec. Il déglutit puis reporte son attention sur Charles.  
« Charles … »  
« Charles gentil … t'aime Erik … »  
« Moi aussi Charles … »  
Il se rebaisse à sa hauteur.  
« Hank méchant … Toi gentil avec moi … »  
Erik sourit légèrement.  
« Oui Charles. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. »  
« Besoin câlin … »  
Erik prend Charles dans ses bras. Ce dernier ferme les yeux.  
« T'aime Erik … »  
« Moi aussi Charles. »  
Puis Charles se met à pleurer.  
« Hé Charles … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Hank méchant … Frapper Raven … »  
« Quoi ? »  
Charles secoue la tête reprenant ses esprits.  
« Hank a frappé Raven … » 


	6. Chapter 6

1985 :  
Erik regarde Charles immobile. Il le lâche.  
« Comment ? »  
« Raven vient de me demande de l'aide. »  
Erik se relève et y va. Raven est transformée en un homme assez costaud et Hank en Fauve.  
« Hank ! » crie Erik.  
Il s'avance vers eux.  
« Hank, arrêtes. Laisse-la tranquille. »  
« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Erik. »  
« E-Erik … » dit Raven tremblante.  
« Hank, calme-toi. Je croyais que tu l'aimais … »  
« Tu te trompes. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« E-Erik … C'est-c'est … pas moi qu'il aime … »  
Erik regarde Hank surpris.  
« Bordel t'aime qui à la fin ? »  
« Celui qui mérite mieux qu'un assassin comme mari. Mais t'es tellement con que tu n'as pas compris. »  
« … Bref, laisse Raven tranquille ! »  
« Pourquoi c'est toi qui te ramène ? Charles ne tient plus à sa sœur ? »  
« Hank. Cela suffit. » dit la voix de Charles.  
Erik se retourne et voit Charles.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais laisse-la, Hank. »  
« Je la laisse à une condition. »  
« Laquelle ? » demande Erik.  
« Je ne te parle pas, Magneto. »  
« Erik, calme. » dit Charles d'un ton neutre.  
« Charles, dis à Erik ce qui s'est passé durant sa détention au Pentagone. Il verra à quel point tu l'aimes. »  
Charles soupire en baissant la tête. Erik le regarde, sans comprendre.  
« Charles ? » demande-t-il.  
« … Hank, je te rappelle que je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment-là. Tu en as juste profité. »  
Erik n'est pas con : il comprend.  
« Tu … Tu as couché avec Hank ? »  
Charles soupire et acquiesce faiblement. Erik reste immobile, tremblant.  
« Content Hank ? » demande Charles froidement.  
Hank ne répond pas et laisse Raven partir avant de se retransformer en humain. Cette dernière le gifle violemment.  
« Connard ! » lui dit-elle avant de se rapprocher de Charles et Erik.  
Hank soupire et retourne à l'intérieur.  
« Erik .. ? » demande Raven.  
« Je vais le tuer … »  
Raven soupire.  
« Erik, tuer Hank ne servira à rien, tu sais ? »  
« Il a abusé de Charles … »  
« Je te comprends. Mais ne le tue pas. »  
« Il ne t'a jamais aimé, Raven. C'est de Charles dont il est amoureux. »  
« Je le savais, Erik. »  
« Et tu ne m'en as pas informé ? »  
« Je pensais que Charles ou lui t'en parlerait … »  
Charles pleure silencieusement avant de retourner à l'intérieur.  
« Erik, ne tue pas Hank. Charles a besoin de toi. »  
« Durant cette période, il s'en est bien sorti sans moi … »  
« Non. Loin de là. »  
Erik regarde Raven.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il … Il pleurait tous les soirs … Demandant à ce que tu reviennes … Regardant tous les jours la télé en espérant que tu ne te fasses pas attraper … Priant pour que tu rentre au manoir au lieu de risquer ta vie dans une cavale inutile … »  
« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu étais avec moi, Raven. »  
« Alex. Il observait en silence l'état de son cher mentor se dégrader. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Alex a incendié Hank quand il a appris qu'il avait abusé de Charles. Qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. »  
« Alex est resté au longtemps au manoir ? »  
« Aussi longtemps que Charles gardait l'espoir. L'espoir de te revoir. Mais quand tu as été enfermé au Pentagone, il a laissé les soldats l'emmener. Il n'avait que Hank. Rien d'autre. »  
« Pourquoi il ne me l'a jamais dit ? »  
« Charles ne te dit pas tout parce qu'il te connaît. Il ne veut pas que tu tues Hank. »  
Erik se frotte les yeux.  
« C'est cool d'apprendre ça après notre mariage. »  
« Normalement, tu ne devais jamais le savoir. Charles … Disons qu'il a honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est télépathe et il n'a pas eu la force de repousser Hank. »  
Alex arrive.  
« Euh, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais Charles est au sol allongé sur le sol de son bureau. »  
Erik se précipite dans le bureau de Charles.  
« Charles ! »  
Il se met à genoux près de lui.  
« Charles, tu m'entends ? »  
Charles ouvre les yeux, faiblement.  
« Erik … »  
Erik le porte et le met dans son fauteuil.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »  
« Je suis tombé … Je me suis jeté en bas de mon fauteuil. »  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
« Parce que je suis nul. Et les nuls rampent au sol … »  
« Non Charles. Tu n'es pas nul. »  
« Si. Je me suis laissé faire comme un idiot … »  
« Tu n'étais pas toi-même … »  
Charles fond en larmes, puis tente de se jeter encore une fois au sol. Mais Erik l'immobilise dans son fauteuil.  
« Stop Charles. »  
« Laisse-moi … Je ne veux pas aller bien .. »  
« Charles … Je t'aime … »  
Chaque « je t'aime » de Erik touche Charles en plein cœur. Il sourit faiblement.  
« Moi aussi Erik … »  
« Alors arrête de te jeter de ton fauteuil. »  
« D'accord … »  
Erik sourit et défait le champ.  
« Erik ? »  
« Oui Charles ? »  
« Tu vas aller tuer Hank ? »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Non. Il ne mérite pas ma colère. »  
Charles sourit.  
« Tant mieux. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu le tues … s'il te plaît … »  
« Promis Charles. »  
Charles sourit puis soupire tristement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« J'ai honte … »  
Erik se met à genoux devant lui.  
« Tu ne le dois pas. C'est Hank qui a abusé de toi, Charles. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte. »  
« J'aime t'entendre dire ça … » dit Charles avec un léger sourire.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« On a abusé de toi, Erik dans le passé … »  
« Oui. Et je n'ai plus honte. » dit Erik en souriant.  
« Erik, tu m'en veux si je te dis que c'est un plan monté de toutes pièces ? »  
« Comment ? »  
Hank et Raven arrivent en souriant.  
« C'était un test, Erik. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait croire tout ça mais … Je voulais voir à quel point tu respectais mes volontés … et si ta colère tu la maîtrisais mieux … »  
« Charles .. T'es pas possible … »  
Erik sourit.  
« Je t'aime Erik. »  
« Moi aussi. Par contre, Hank, tu aimes qui ? »  
« Bah ça c'était pas faux. J'aime Charles. Mais c'est ton mari. » dit Hank en souriant.  
Les quatre se regardent en souriant et vont tous dans le parc, Erik poussant Charles sur son fauteuil.


	7. Chapter 7

1991 :  
Plusieurs années sont passées. L'institut Xavier bat toujours son plein.  
« Professeur Xavier ? C'est vrai qu'on aide le président maintenant ? » demande un jeune élève.  
« Oui c'est vrai. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
Les mutants sont désormais acceptés et le gouvernement demande leur aide pour les missions à haut risque.  
Erik vient voir Charles.  
« Charles ? »  
« Oui Erik ? »  
« Une navette spatiale dérive près d'une sorte de tempête solaire … »  
Charles allume la télé et le voit.  
« Hum … »  
Le président appelle Charles lui demandant de l'aide pour aller sauver les astronautes se trouvant à bord.  
« Tu envoies qui ? » demande Erik.  
« Raven, Hank et la nouvelle équipe. » répond Charles.  
L'équipe des X-Men s'envole. Ils arrivent près de la navette.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demande Scott.  
« Une tempête solaire apparemment. » répond Raven.  
Raven envoie Peter et Kurt sauver les astronautes. Tornade colmate les brèches et Scott détruit le stabilisateur. Peter et Kurt reviennent.  
« On a tout le monde ? » demande Raven.  
« Non. Il manque notre chef. Il était au niveau de la salle des machines. »  
« La température augmente très vite. » commente Hank.  
Jean y va en compagnie de Kurt.

« C'est pas un peu dangereux, Charles ? » demande Erik.  
« Jean en est capable. Je le sais … »  
La tempête solaire attaque la navette alors que Jean se trouve à l'intérieur. Kurt arrive à revenir sans Jean. Cette dernière se fait attaquer par la « tempête » et absorbe toute l'énergie. Kurt la ramène finalement dans le jet.  
« Elle … Elle est en vie ? » demande Scott.  
Jean ouvre les yeux doucement. Scott est rassuré contrairement à Raven et Hank.  
Une fois revenus au manoir, ils sont accueillis comme des héros. Charles demande à Hank de faire un contrôle médical à Jean. Raven le rejoint dans son bureau. Erik regarde par la fenêtre pensif.  
« Elle aurait dû être morte, Charles. »  
« Dieu merci, elle ne l'est pas. » réplique-t-il.  
« Tu mets en danger les jeunes. Constamment, nous prenons de plus en plus de risques. » dit Raven.  
Erik se retourne.  
« Je ne te reconnais plus Raven. Je pensais que tu voulais que justement que nous soyons acceptés … »  
« Oui c'est ce que je veux mais pas en risquant ma vie pour eux … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Raven, ils sont grands maintenant. Ce ne sont plus des enfants. »  
« Ce ne sont pas des adultes ! » dit Raven, légèrement énervée.  
« Il n'y avait aucun danger durant cette mission ! » s'exclame Charles.  
« Pour toi peut-être ! » s'exclame Raven à son tour.  
Charles regarde Raven.  
« Jean n'est pas morte. Alors au lieu de me blâmer de l'avoir mise en danger, tu devrais t'en réjouir qu'elle soit encore en vie … »  
« Charles, nous sommes quoi pour toi ? Des pions ? La vie, c'est pas comme un jeu d'échecs. Les pions en vrai s'ils meurent, tu ne les récupères pas ! » dit Raven d'un ton sec.  
Elle sort du bureau. Charles soupire.  
« Laisse-la. Cela va lui passer. »  
« Tu penses que j'ai mis en danger Jean toi ? »  
« … Je dois avouer que c'était risqué de l'envoyer dans la navette alors que la tempête se rapprochait dangereusement … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Tout le monde est ligué contre moi, j'imagine … »  
« Charles, Raven a raison. A force de les mettre en danger, tu vas en perdre un. »  
« … Très bien. Erik, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. Alors sors de mon bureau. Merci. »  
Erik soupire et s'en va. Il rejoint Raven et Hank dans le labo.  
« Alors ? »  
« Têtu comme une mule … »  
« C'est Charles. » dit Raven simplement.  
« Il me fatigue ces derniers temps. Et j'ai l'impression d'être marié avec un mur. »  
« Comment ça ? » demande Hank.  
« Il passe plus de temps en conférence avec des hommes politiques qu'avec moi … »  
« Je ne reconnais plus mon frère pour ma part. »  
« Moi non plus je ne reconnais pas mon ami. » dit Hank.  
« C'est flippant … » dit Erik.  
Ils observent les jeunes faire la fête.  
« Quand je pense qu'avant c'était nous qui faisions la fête … » dit Raven nostalgique.  
« Ouais. » dit Hank.  
Erik croise les bras, retenant en réalité ses larmes.  
« Si j'avais su que la célébrité lui monterait à la tête, je ne l'aurais pas épousé … »  
Erik laisse quelques larmes couler.  
« J'ai perdu mon Charles. »  
Raven et Hank se regardent en soupirant.  
« Il fallait s'y attendre Erik … » dit Raven.  
« Je préfère être célibataire que marié avec un homme qui passe son temps à des cocktails. »  
« Il est où là ? »  
« A un cocktail justement ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Les objets métalliques se soulèvent.  
« Erik, s'il te plaît … » demande Hank.  
« Pardon … C'est juste que … j'en peux plus … Je veux bien faire tous les efforts du monde … Mais là … »  
« On sait, Erik. Et on lui en parlera à trois lorsqu'il reviendra. »  
« J'hésite à aller vivre ma vie … » dit Raven.  
« Raven, si tu t'en vas, les élèves seront encore plus en danger… »  
« Charles ne s'en occupe pas … Tout seul je n'y arriverais pas .. » dit Erik.  
« Si je reste, c'est parce que mes deux plus fidèles amis me le demandent. »  
Erik et Hank se regardent en souriant. Puis, Hank reçoit une alerte sur son capteur de température.  
« C'est Jean … » dit-il.  
Ils se dirigent vers le lieu de la fête mais le souffle d'une explosion les repousse en arrière.  
« C'était quoi ça ? » demande Erik.  
« Jean. Il faut prévenir Charles … »  
« Il l'est déjà … Par télépathie. » dit Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

1991 :  
Charles revient en catastrophe au manoir. Hank le conduit à la chambre de Jean. Scott, accroupi à son chevet, se relève.  
« Charles, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On était à la fête et elle a provoqué une explosion … »  
Charles s'assoit sur le lit de Jean et tente d'entrer dans son esprit. Scott le regarde faire.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »  
« Rien du tout … » dit Charles.  
Charles se remet dans son fauteuil et va au Cerebro avec Raven, Hank et Erik.  
« C'est étrange. Elle ne me laisse plus accéder à son esprit. » dit Charles.  
« Le truc dans l'espace l'a rendu plus forte, Charles. Je te l'ai dit. » dit Hank.  
Charles se connecte au Cerebro et cherche Jean. Il accède finalement à son esprit.  
« Euh … Charles, c'est quoi ça ? » demande Hank.  
« Des barrières … »  
« Pour ? »  
Ils entendent le bruit d'une voiture et la voix d'un homme.  
« Non … Pas ça … » dit Charles.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Ce que j'ai tenté d'enfermer dans son esprit … »  
Jean commence à se réveiller et repousse Charles violemment. Ce dernier est secoué.  
« Charles ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Hank l'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
« Ca va aller Hank .. »  
« Non ça ne va pas aller. »  
« Qu'as-tu fait Charles ? » demande Raven.  
« Je l'ai protégée … »  
« De ? »  
« … Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'elle retrouve cet homme … »  
« Qui est ? »  
« Son père … »  
Hank regarde Charles, bouche bée.  
« Je croyais que son père était mort ! »  
« Il ne l'est pas … »  
« Bordel Charles c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Erik.  
« Tu lui as menti ? » demande Raven.  
« Je l'ai protégée de la vérité … »  
Scott arrive.  
« Jean est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher son père mais cela n'a aucun sens. »  
« Non … Elle n'a rien de bon à découvrir là-bas … »  
Charles se relève et se met dans son fauteuil.  
« Je dois y aller … »  
« Tu sais où elle va ? »  
« Oui je sais … »  
« Bordel … » dit Erik en soupirant.  
« Erik, reste ici. Surveille les élèves. »  
« Comme toujours oui. »  
Charles y va en compagnie de l'équipe.  
« Jean ! » dit Scott.  
« Scott … Il m'a menti ! »  
« Je sais mais reviens … »  
Jean s'approche de Scott mais des voitures de police arrivent.  
« Stop … Laissez-moi tranquille ! »  
Elle repousse toutes les voitures. Chacun leur tour, les X-Men tentent de stopper Jean, en vain. Raven tente sa chance et vient parler à Jean.  
« Jean, je ne te laisserai pas tomber … »  
« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal .. »  
« On est une famille. Tu es comme ma sœur Jean. Je vais t'aider. »  
Jean ne contrôle plus rien et repousse Raven qui se retrouvé plantée dans un bout de palissade brisée. Elle s'envole. Hank se rapproche d'elle et Charles regarde sa sœur impuissant les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
Ils reviennent au manoir avec Peter blessé grièvement et le corps inanimé de Raven. Erik vient les rejoindre.  
« Alors ? Elle est où ? »  
« Partie … » dit Charles.  
« Hum. Vous savez où elle peut être ? »  
« Non … »  
Erik les regarde.  
« Où est Raven ? » demande-t-il.  
Charles pleure silencieusement. Hank dépose le corps de Raven sur un lit dans son labo et Erik comprend.  
« … Elle … »  
« Erik, Jean ne se contrôlait plus. Elle a repoussé Raven … » commence à expliquer Scott.  
« Elle a tué Raven, Erik. Jean l'a tuée. »  
Scott fusille Hank du regard. Erik regarde Charles qui a les larmes aux yeux.  
« Elle voulait partir Charles tu sais ? »  
« … Non … »  
« Evidemment tu ne le savais pas. Trop occupé avec des politiciens. C'est Hank et moi qui l'avons persuadée de rester. »  
« Vous croyez que c'est le moment de se disputer ? » demande Tornade.  
« En fait, elle avait raison. Nous sommes que des pions pour toi. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu en as perdu deux. »  
« Deux .. ? »  
« Jean et Raven. » dit Hank.  
Charles garde la tête baissée.  
« En fait tout bien réfléchi, tu en as perdu trois … »  
Hank regarde Erik et lui fait signe non.  
« Erik … » dit Charles.  
« Non. Y'a pas de Erik qui tienne. Raven est morte par TA faute Charles. A cause de tes foutues barrières mentales ! »  
« Erik, cela ne sert à rien … » dit Scott.  
« Si. Comme ça peut-être il ouvrira les yeux ce cher Mr Xavier. »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux mais moi j'en ai ma claque ! J'ai l'impression d'être marié à un mur et de gérer l'école tout seul ! »  
Les objets métalliques flottent autour de Erik.  
« Erik, calme-toi … » demande Tornade.  
« Non. Je m'en vais. Adieu Charles. »  
Il enlève son alliance et la jette au sol avant de s'envoler loin du manoir. Les objets retombent dans un bruit sourd.  
« Bah super … » dit Scott.  
« Trois de moins … » commente Tornade.  
« On fait quoi Charles maintenant ? » demande Hank.  
« On enterre Raven … Et après … On essaie de retrouver Jean … »  
Charles sort de la pièce, en larmes.  
« Erik est allé un peu fort avec lui, je trouve … » dit Scott.  
« Oui mais il a craqué. Cela fait x mois que lui et Charles n'ont plus de moments rien qu'à deux. Il a accumulé il fallait bien que cela explose un jour … » explique Hank.  
« Ouais … » dit Scott.  
« Faisons ce que Charles a demandé et évitons de nous énerver contre lui. Il a perdu sa fille adoptive, sa sœur de cœur et l'homme de sa vie et toute ça dans la même journée … » dit Tornade.  
Les X-Men restant soupirent et organisent l'enterrement de Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

1991 :  
Charles est assis à la cuisine, une bouteille de whisky posée sur la table.

_Charles arrive dans la cuisine, sa batte à la main. Une jeune fille ayant presque le même âge que lui a pris l'apparence de sa mère.  
« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être le seul à être différent. »  
Charles fait alors connaissance avec Raven. Il lui promets qu'elle n'aura plus jamais besoin de voler quoique ce soit._

Charles fond en larmes. Hank le rejoint.  
« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »  
« Si tu veux … »  
Hank s'assoit et se sert un verre.  
« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais … Raven voulait vraiment quitter les X-Men … »  
« … Elle aurait dû … Elle ne serait pas morte … »  
« Mais Erik et moi l'avons persuadée de rester … Pas pour toi … Mais pour les élèves. »  
« … Les élèves ? »  
« Charles, tu passais x temps avec les hommes politiques … La politique avait plus d'importance à tes yeux que ton école … »  
« … C'est faux … »  
« Ne dis pas le contraire … »  
« … Certes … »  
« Tu mettais constamment les jeunes en danger … »  
« Vas-y … Rabâche-moi ce que m'a dit Raven … »  
« Charles. Tu as tort, reconnais-le ! Avec Jean. »

« Raven est morte. Par ta faute. Erik a raison. »  
Charles pleure silencieusement buvant lentement la bouteille.  
« Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demander à Jean de rentrer bien gentiment ? Jusqu'au moment où elle nous tuera tous ? »  
Charles finit la bouteille de whisky et la pose sur la table.  
« Je te parle, Charles ! »  
Le télépathe ne répond pas et sort une autre bouteille.  
« Bordel Charles ! Jean a provoqué la mort de ta sœur ! »  
« LA FERME ! » hurle Charles d'un coup en furie.  
Hank sursaute. Charles tremble et baisse la tête en larmes.  
« Non je ne me tairais pas. Je suis désolé Charles mais si tu ne fais rien, je m'en vais. »  
« BAH VA T'EN ! DE TOUTE FACON TOUT LE MONDE VA ME LAISSER TOMBER ! ALORS DEGAGE ! »  
Hank regarde le télépathe, tremblant et pleurant.  
« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »  
« ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! TRANSMETS LE MESSAGE A ERIK SI TU LE CROISES ! »  
« Noté. »  
Hank brise son verre au sol et s'en va. Charles hurle de rage et de douleur, claquant la bouteille de whisky vide au sol.  
« Pro-Professeur .. ? » demande un jeune élève, effrayé par l'état de Charles.  
Charles met en place ses barrières mentales pour se calmer.  
« Oui .. ? »  
« J'ai fait un cauchemar … »  
Charles prend l'élève sur ses genoux et le rassure. Puis l'élève lui fait un câlin avant de repartir se coucher.  
« Charles ? » demande Alex.  
« Alex … Tu es de retour. »  
« C'est Scott qui m'a demandé de revenir. Il m'a dit que tu aurais surement besoin de moi. »  
« … Ils sont tous partis, Alex … »  
« Oui Scott m'a dit. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Raven. »  
« … Erik est parti … Hank aussi … »  
« Hank ? Pourquoi ? »  
« … Je ne veux pas en parler … »  
« Ok. Mais moi je suis là Charles. Ainsi que Scott, Tornade, Kurt, Peter … Et tous tes élèves. »  
« … Je … »  
Charles tient fermement l'alliance de Erik dans sa main, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Il m'a quitté … »  
Alex soupire et range la bouteille de whisky à moitié entamée.  
« Tu as assez bu, Charles. Tu dois aller te reposer maintenant. »  
« Raven … Je ne peux pas dormir … »  
« Raven n'est plus là, Charles … »  
« Ma sœur .. »  
Charles fond en larmes. Alex soupire et pousse Charles sur son fauteuil le conduisant à sa chambre. Il l'aide à s'allonger.  
« Charles, tu dois dormir maintenant … »  
Charles ne répond pas, fixant le plafond d'un air vide. Alex soupire et sort de la chambre. Il croise son frère.  
« Alors ? Comment il va ? »  
« Mal. Il se sent abandonné je crois … »  
« Mais il ne l'est pas ! »  
« Je sais mais bon … »  
Scott soupire.  
« Moi aussi j'aurais pu me casser et dire que tout était de sa faute mais je ne le fais pas. »  
« Parce que tu sais que si tu le fais, il va mettre fin à ses jours. »  
Scott acquiesce.  
« Allons tous dormir. Demain, cela ira mieux … »  
« Ouais … »  
Boum !  
« C'était quoi ça ? » demande Scott.  
Les frères Summers ne sont pas loin de la chambre de Charles : ils l'entendent pleurer et gémir dans son sommeil. Alex va le voir.  
« Mais … Charles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? »  
« Suis tombé … »  
Alex porte Charles avec l'aide de Scott et le remet dans le lit.  
« Charles, vous devez dormir. » dit Scott.  
« Je ne veux pas dormir, bordel ! »  
« Il le faut, Charles. » dit Alex, d'un ton neutre.  
« Pas tout seul … »  
« Mais vous dormiez tout seul ces derniers temps ! » s'exclame Scott.  
Charles pleure sans répondre.  
« J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un gosse … » dit Alex, légèrement énervé.  
« Ouais … Charles, vous baissez dans mon estime … »  
« Scott … Ce n'est pas le moment … »  
« Je suis nul … »  
Charles se jette volontairement en bas du lit en pleurant.  
« Bordel Charles ! » s'exclame Alex.  
Le télépathe reste au sol, pleurant et gémissant.  
« On le laisse par terre ? » demande Scott.  
« Mais oui bien sûr ! Laissons le professeur Xavier dormir par terre ! » s'exclame Alex, ironiquement.  
« Charles ? »  
« … Rester par terre … »  
« Tu vois ? »  
« Mais enfin Charles ! Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le sol ! »  
« Je suis nul … »  
« Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? » demande Alex.  
« Les nuls … ça dort par terre .. »  
Alex soupire, exaspéré. Tornade vient.  
« Euh … Pourquoi Charles est au sol ? »  
« Il s'est jeté en bas de son lit … » répond Scott.  
« Sale gosse … » dit Alex.  
Charles gémit en pleurant davantage.  
« Bah bravo Havok ! » dit Scott les bras croisés.  
« Charles gentil… »  
« Non tu n'es pas gentil là Charles ! » dit Alex, énervé.  
« Pas taper Charles … »  
Alex porte Charles et le claque sur le lit.  
« Bon maintenant tu dors ! » ordonne Alex.  
« Pas frapper … »  
« Si tu ne dors pas, je te frappe oui ! »  
« Alex ! » s'exclame Tornade.  
« Méchant garçon … »  
« Qui ? »  
« Moi … Charles méchant … »  
« Dors bordel ! » hurle Alex à bout.  
Charles fond en crise de larmes.  
« C'est pas vrai ça ! » dit Scott, énervé à son tour.  
« Bon ! Summers, dehors ! Tous les deux ! » ordonne Tornade.  
Les deux frères sortent. Tornade regarde Charles.  
« Charles, calme-toi. Il faut que tu te reposes … » lui dit-elle, doucement.  
« Méchant Charles … »  
« Non tu n'es pas méchant. Tu n'as pas mal éprouvé ces derniers temps. Alors tu dois te reposer. Cela ira mieux demain … »  
Charles pleure encore un peu, comme un gosse puis finit par s'endormir. Tornade soupire et va se coucher à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

1991 :  
Erik s'est installé sur l'île de Genosha. Au moins, ici, il sera tranquille et loin de Charles surtout. Les autres mutants vivant là le considèrent comme leur chef mais l'allemand reste la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa maison qu'il a construit à base de bouts de métaux récupérés.  
« Magneto. On a de la visite » lui dit Séléné, la télépathe de sa Nouvelle Confrérie.  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
« Je l'ignore. Je ne parviens pas à voir son esprit. »  
Erik sort de chez lui et va à la rencontre de la personne en question.  
« Jean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demande-t-il.  
Jean regarde autour d'elle.  
« J'ai besoin d'aide. » répond-t-elle.  
« Charles peut t'aider. Pas moi. »  
« Non justement. Il ne m'a pas aidé au contraire .. Il m'a mise en danger. »  
Erik lui fait signe de le suivre. Ils vont chez lui.  
« Si tu commençais par le début, ce sera plus simple … »  
« Tu sais que j'ai tué Raven, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« Oui. Je le sais. »  
« Et pourtant, tu ne veux pas ma mort … »  
« Je ne m'y risquerais pas .. »  
« Comment tu as fait ? Pour arrêter de tuer les gens ? »  
Erik se lève et fait les cent pas, pensif.  
« J'ai arrêté de tuer les gens quand je me suis rendu compte que cela ne m'apporterait rien. »  
« J'aimerais arrêter de faire souffrir mes proches … »  
Erik la regarde.  
« Ecoute, je ne suis pas Charles. Alors, il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus précise. »  
« Quand je ne me contrôle plus, il arrive malheur à mes proches … Et ça fait beaucoup de mal … »  
« Mais .. Tu te contrôlais avant .. ? » demande Erik, inquiet quand même.  
« Oui. Charles … Bref, oublions mais oui. »  
« Depuis quand tu ne contrôles plus rien ? »  
« Depuis que je suis revenue de l'espace. Cette force en moi … Cela m'a transformée en autre chose .. »  
Erik recule de Jean, un peu sur ses gardes. Jean lève les yeux vers lui, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Je ne voulais pas tuer Raven … Erik, je ne voulais pas … »  
Erik la regarde un moment, pensif mesurant la dangerosité de Jean.  
« Magneto. L'armée est là. » dit Séléné.  
« Ne bouge pas. » dit Erik à Jean avant de sortir.  
Jean reste assise immobile. Erik va à la rencontre des soldats.  
« Que voulez-vous ? »  
« Nous recherchons la mutante Jean Grey. »  
« Elle n'est pas ici. »  
« Nos capteurs indiquent qu'elle se trouverait ici. »  
L'hélicoptère commence à s'envoler.  
« Arrêtez ! » dit le soldat en pointant Erik avec son arme.  
« Je ne fais rien … »  
« C'est moi … » dit Jean en se posant au sol.  
« Jean, arrête … » dit Erik.  
Erik est obligé d'utiliser la pleine puissance de ses pouvoirs pour permettre aux soldats de partir. Jean le repousse violemment, énervée. Erik se relève.  
« Va-t'en Jean ! » lui dit-il.  
« Mais … Vous protégez les mutants ici … »  
Erik se redresse et s'appuie contre le mur d'une maison.  
« Tu es recherchée. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »  
« Erik … »  
Jean regarde Erik, presque suppliante.  
« Je n'ai nulle part où aller … »  
Erik soupire. Il regarde ses autres condisciples.  
« La majorité est contre le fait que tu restes. » dit Erik.  
« Et toi ? » lui demande-t-elle.  
Erik soupire encore une fois en se frottant les yeux, épuisé d'avoir usé de ses pouvoirs au maximum.  
« Tu es épuisante, Jean … Je ne pourrais pas éternellement contrôler tes crises … »  
« Tu es donc contre ? »  
« Je n'ai pas fini … Cependant, si je te laisse partir, tu risques de tuer Charles. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas. »  
Jean sourit faiblement.  
« Tu tiens encore à lui .. ? »  
« … Tu en doutais ? »  
Jean hausse les épaules. Erik se frotte encore les yeux.  
« Tu peux rester. Mais, à une condition … »  
« Laquelle ? »  
« Tu reste près de moi et tu évites d'énerver les autres. Ils ne sont pas aussi gentils que moi … »  
Jean acquiesce et reste immobile, tremblante légèrement. Les mutants se dispersent.  
« Merci Erik … »  
« Mh. »  
Erik rentre chez lui, suivi de Jean.  
« Je vis où du coup ? »  
« Il y a deux lits ici … Normalement le deuxième je l'utilise en guise de canapé mais cela devrait faire l'affaire .. »  
« D'accord … »  
« Par contre, si tu sens que tu vas faire une crise, va dehors. Histoire de ne pas faire exploser ma maison. »  
« Compris. »  
« Mh. »  
Erik retourne à ses affaires. Jean sort et regarde autour d'elle.  
« _Le paradis pour les mutants …_ »  
Elle sourit. Séléné vient la voir.  
« Ne crois pas qu'on va t'accepter parce que tu es devenue la protégée de Magneto. »  
« … je sais … »  
« Si tu fais du mal à l'un des nôtres … Il va te dire de dégager. »  
« … Je le sais aussi … »  
Séléné la toise du regard et s'en va. Jean baisse la tête.  
« Tout va bien ? » lui demande Erik.  
« J'ai l'impression d'être une rejetée .. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Je ne suis pas Charles, Jean. Alors, niveau sentimental, ce n'est pas mon fort. »  
« Charles non plus, tu sais .. ? »  
« Mh peut-être … »  
« Peter dit que tu es un père formidable … » dit-elle.  
Elle se tourne vers lui.  
« Je sais … »  
Jean soupire la tête baissée.  
« Tu sais … Tu n'es pas obligé de me protéger … »  
« Je le sais merci. Je pourrais te tuer si l'envie me dit … »  
« Le ferais-tu, Erik ? »  
Erik la regarde.  
« Non. Car, de base, tu es la protégée de Charles. »  
« Encore lui … »  
« Que veux-tu Jean ? »  
Jean lève le regarde vers Erik, les yeux orange.  
« Me rendre compte à quel point il manipule les gens. »  
« Charles ne me manipule pas, Jean. Il ne l'a jamais fait. »  
« C'est étrange. A toi, il ne t'a pas mis de barrières … »  
« … Jean, calme-toi. »  
Jean s'envole et toise Erik du regard.  
« Cela a toujours été toi sa priorité. »  
« Jean … »  
Séléné et les autres sont sur leurs gardes.  
« Je suis désolée Erik. Mais tu vas rejoindre Raven. »  
Erik mobilise le maximum de ses pouvoirs et crée un champ magnétique autour de lui avant de s'envoler se mettant à la même hauteur que Jean.  
« Tu ne me tueras pas Jean. »  
« Pourquoi donc cela ? »  
« Car je suis le seul qui puisse vraiment t'aider. » 


	11. Chapter 11

1991 :  
Jean regarde Erik, prenant conscience de sa perte de contrôle. Elle réatterrit, Erik également.  
« Je … »  
Erik abaisse son champ. Jean le regarde.  
« Je dois partir … je suis dangereuse, tu as raison … »  
« L'isolement, c'est la pire solution qui soit. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »  
« J'ai été seul pendant plusieurs années. Regarde ce que ça a donné. Je suis devenu l'un des mutants les plus dangereux avec Charles. »  
« … Je ne voulais pas te tuer … »  
« Je sais. »  
Jean fond en larmes regardant ses mains.  
« Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive … »  
Erik demande aux autres de se disperser et se rapproche de Jean.  
« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Cette force dans l'espace, elle t'a transformée. »  
Jean lève les yeux vers l'allemand.  
« Ne fais pas comme Raven. N'essaie pas de me rassurer … »  
« Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »  
Erik lui demande de rentrer. Jean y va rejointe par Erik.  
« Ils ne veulent pas que je reste. Je le vois dans leurs esprits … »  
« Oui en effet. »  
« Alors pourquoi me dis-tu de rester ? »  
Erik regarde Jean.  
« Parce que tu es puissante Jean et que je ne veux pas que tu devienne un danger pour tout le monde. »  
« Tu vas m'aider ? »  
« Je vais essayer oui. »  
Jean se relève et se jette dans les bras de Erik. Ce dernier soupire la serrant doucement contre lui.  
« Merci Erik. Vraiment, merci. »  
« Mh. Mais n'oublie pas, je ne suis pas Charles. Ma patience a des limites. »  
Jean recule de Erik.  
« Je le sais. »  
« Très bien. »  
Erik prépare le repas pour eux deux. Jean ouvre un coffre.  
« Tu as toujours ta tenue de combat ? »  
Erik voit qu'elle a ouvert le coffre contenant sa tenue.  
« Oui. Je l'ai toujours. Au cas où … »  
Séléné vient.  
« Un jet vient de se poser. Il ressemble à celui des X-Men. »  
Erik se précipite dehors. Jean reste immobile.

Hank atterrit sur l'île de Genosha. Il descend du jet et voit Erik approcher.  
« Hank ? »  
« Erik. »  
« Tu es tout seul ? Sans Charles ? »  
« Ouais. Il … Il me gave. »  
« Toi aussi ? »  
« Ouais … Il ne reconnaît pas ses torts … »  
« C'est Charles. »  
Hank hausse les épaules.  
« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »  
« Je cherche Jean. J'ose espérer qu'elle soit là. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Hank ? » demande Erik, d'un ton neutre.  
« Sans doute la même chose que toi. »  
« La tuer ? »  
« Oui. Elle a tué Raven, Erik. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Hank, j'ai arrêté de tuer. Tu le sais très bien. »  
« Oui mais là, il s'agit de Mystique. Ton bras-droit de Confrérie … »  
« Charles compte faire quoi ? »  
« La retrouver et la ramener au manoir. »  
« La ramener au manoir ? Pour faire quoi ? Lui remettre des barrières mentales ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. C'est Charles qui m'a mis dehors du manoir. Il m'a clairement dit de partir. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Charles ? »  
« Que si Raven était morte c'était de sa faute. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, vu que Jean ne se contrôle plus par rapport aux barrières mentales qui se sont brisées … »  
« Hank. Tu as dit … à Charles … le frère de cœur de Raven .. que c'était de sa faute ? »  
Hank assimile et soupire.  
« C'était violent certes mais il ne réagissait pas. Il buvait. »  
« Tu m'étonnes … »  
« Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place Erik ? »  
« Je lui aurais parlé calmement et réconforté. »  
« … Je n'agis pas comme ça … »  
« Mh. »  
Le jet commence à s'envoler.  
« Erik, ok. Je laisse Jean. »  
« Quoi ? Je ne fais rien. C'est elle justement. »  
Erik se retourne et voit Jean léviter.  
« Jean ! Arrête. »  
Elle n'arrête pas pour autant et soulève le jet au-dessus de Hank. Erik mobilise de nouveau le maximum de ses pouvoirs.  
« Hank ! Monte dans le jet et va-t'en ! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! »  
« Tu la gardes ? »  
« Oui ! Je prends le risque ! »  
Hank monte dans le jet et s'en va. Jean se calme se plaquant les mains devant sa bouche. Elle se rapproche de Erik, prenant conscience qu'à force il se vide de son énergie.  
« Erik … »  
Erik la regarde, essoufflé puis tombe inconscient.

Hank revient au manoir. Charles discute avec des élèves joyeusement.  
« Charles ! » l'interpelle Hank.  
Charles le regarde.  
« Hank, tu es revenu … »  
« Oui. Je sais où est Jean. »  
« Où ? »  
« Cela ne va pas te plaire … »  
« Dis toujours … »  
« Elle est avec Erik. »  
Charles demande aux élèves de partir.  
« Avec Erik ? »  
« Oui. Sur l'île de Genosha. »  
« … Très bien. »  
« Quoi très bien ? »  
« Elle sera bien mieux avec lui qu'avec moi … »  
« Erik se fatigue à force de contrer les crises de Jean. »  
« … Je la préfère là-bas qu'ici … »  
« Erik va finir par y laisser la vie … »  
« Jean ne le tuera pas … »  
« Certes mais à force de puiser dans son énergie, il va être à bout de forces. »  
« Erik est puissant, Hank. Il tiendra le coup. »  
« Très bien … Si tu le dis … »  
« Erik est un mutant Oméga de classe 4. J'ai toute confiance en lui. »  
« Mh. Nous verrons bien … »  
Charles soupire et retourne voir ses élèves. Hank va dans son labo, pensif.


	12. Chapter 12

1991 :  
Erik gère toujours son île de mutants. Jean est sous sa protection face à ceux qui ne tolèrent pas sa présence.  
« Vont-ils m'accepter un jour .. ? » demande Jean.  
« Je ne crois pas. Ils ont trop peur que tu les tues. »  
« Mais ce n'est pas mon intention … »  
« Je sais … Mais eux, ils ne le comprennent pas, contrairement à moi. »  
Erik lui sourit et Jean lui rend son sourire.  
« Tu fais de moins en moins de crises. C'est mieux. »  
« Oui. C'est grâce à toi … »  
« Mh. Pas que grâce à moi … Cela vient de toi aussi … »  
« Effectivement. »  
Jean sourit et sort de la maison. Erik la regarde s'éloigner en soupirant.  
« _Et voilà Charles ! Je t'aurais vraiment tout pris … Tes jambes, ta sœur, ton rêve et maintenant ta protégée …_ »  
Erik regarde au loin. Seule Jean est au courant de ses rêves récurrents avec Charles comme acteur principal.  
« Mais qui irait tuer Charles, Erik ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Jean. Mais c'est étrange … Avant, c'était plus des souvenirs avec Charles. Maintenant je vois sa mort en permanence … »  
« Je suis télépathe mais pas au même niveau que Charles. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider … »  
« Séléné le pourrait … Mais cela impliquerait qu'elle sera au courant que j'ai un penchant pour Charles Xavier … »  
Jean soupire.  
« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ? »  
« Hé membres de la Confrérie, je suis amoureux de Charles Xavier, notre adversaire principal … »  
« Okay j'ai compris … »  
« Cela fait tout sauf crédible, Jean … »  
Le temps passe et rien ne vient perturber les habitants de Genosha. Erik entraîne Jean de temps en temps sous le regard courroucé de ses camarades. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent : Erik préfère faire ça plutôt que de savoir Jean quelque part dans la nature sans repère.

Charles gère toujours son école. Hank est reparti.  
« Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne reste pas … » se demande Alex.  
« Parce que je ne veux pas partir à la recherche de Jean. » répond Charles.  
« Mais tu sais où elle est. Et lui aussi. »  
« Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de se frotter à Erik. »  
« Ouais et toi non plus j'imagine ? »  
« Elle est très bien avec lui. » déclare Charles.  
Charles va dans le salon.  
« Donc, tu laisses Erik te prendre encore autre chose ? »  
Charles se stoppe et soupire.  
« Au point où j'en suis avec lui … Oui. »  
« Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'elle devienne le bras droit de Erik dans sa Confrérie ? »  
« Je prends le risque. C'est … »  
Charles se coupe sentant une présence étrangère dans le domaine.  
« Charles ? » s'inquiète Alex.  
« Nous avons des invités … » dit-il.  
Il se rend dans l'entrée et voit un groupe de personnes commandé par une jeune fille.  
« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demande poliment Charles.  
« Nous cherchons la fille. » dit la jeune fille.  
« Quelle fille ? » interroge Alex qui vient se mettre à côté de Charles.  
« Celle qui a absorbé la force cosmique il y a une semaine. »  
« Jean … » conclut Charles.  
« Elle n'est pas ici. » déclare Alex.  
« Vous mentez. Nous savons qu'elle vit ici. Nous la suivons depuis plusieurs années … »  
« Elle est partie. » dit Charles.  
La chef de groupe use de ses pouvoirs et soulève Charles dans les airs.  
« Charles ! » s'exclame Alex.  
« Où est la fille ? » demande-t-elle, froidement.  
« Je … Je ne .. vous le dirais pas … » répond Charles le souffle court.  
« Très bien, mortel. Vous allez mourir dans ce cas … »  
« Bas les pattes ! » hurle Alex.  
Il les vise avec un faisceau d'énergie mais aucun des membres du groupe n'est impacté.  
« Mais comment … »  
« Misérable mortel. Vous êtes nettement inférieurs à nous. »  
La femme extraterrestre commence à attaquer Charles, le réduisant un peu en cendres progressivement. Alex envoie de nombreux faisceaux lasers mais sans effet. Il voit avec horreur son mentor « exploser » sous ses yeux.  
« Où est la fille ? » redemande la femme.  
« Je l'ignore. » répond Alex.  
La femme le regarde et voit qu'il ne ment pas.  
« Tu es honnête au moins. Mais cependant, ce n'est pas une réponse qui me convient … »  
« La fille est sur Genosha ! » s'exclame Scott en arrivant.  
La femme sourit et s'en va avec son groupe.  
« Scott ! Tu as pensé à Erik ? »  
« … Je sais mais je ne voulais pas que tu meures, Alex … »  
« Il faut aller prévenir Erik ! »  
« Ils seront arrivés avant nous … »  
« Non ! Scott, on va prévenir Erik ! »  
Alex rassemble l'équipe X-Men et ils s'envolent pour Genosha. Ils y arrivent quelques heures plus tard. Pas de présence extraterrestre.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame Alex.  
« Que lui voulez-vous ? » leur demande Séléné.  
« Nous sommes des amis. Nous devons lui parler. » dit Tornade.  
Erik sort de chez lui en lévitant et arrive devant eux. Jean le suit de la même manière. Scott esquisse un sourire que Jean lui rend.  
« Que faites-vous ici ? Charles vous a tous mis dehors ? » demande Erik, les bras croisés.  
Ils se regardent un à un, se demandant qui annonce la mort de Charles à Erik.  
« En fait, Charles ne nous a pas mis dehors … » commence Tornade.  
« On est venu te prévenir qu'un groupe extraterrestre cherche Jean. Ils vont donc sûrement venir ici, vu que mon frère a eu la bonne idée de leur dire qu'elle était ici … »  
« C'était ça ou tu mourrais Alex … »  
« J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que révéler l'endroit où est Jean ! » dit Alex, énervé.  
« Tu m'as livrée, Scott .. » dit Jean tristement.  
« Je suis désolé Jean … Mais on a déjà perdu quelqu'un … » dit Scott, l'air abattu.  
Les X-Men soupirent. Erik et Jean les regardent étonnés.  
« Qui avez-vous perdu ? » demande Erik, les sourcils froncés.  
« Erik, on a perdu Charles … » dit Alex d'une petite voix.  
« Comment ça vous avez perdu Charles ? Il s'est fait kidnappé ? » demande Erik.  
« Non Erik … Charles est mort. » 


	13. Chapter 13

1991 :  
Erik recule s'appuyant contre un mur, assimilant avec difficulté la nouvelle.  
« Il est mort sous mes yeux, Erik … » dit Alex, les larmes aux yeux.  
Scott pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Erik reste muet, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tremblant.  
« Nous sommes désolés Erik … » dit Tornade, compatissante.  
« Partez … » leur dit-il.  
« Mais Erik, ils vont venir te tuer aussi ! » s'exclame Scott.  
« Partez ! » s'écrie Erik, tremblant.  
« Mais on peut t'aider ! » dit Alex.  
« PARTEZ AI-JE DIT ! » hurle Erik.  
Le jet se soulève et les X-Men n'ont pas d'autre choix que de monter dedans. Scott regarde Jean, tristement.  
« Vas-y Scott. » dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
« On peut parler ? » demande-t-il.  
Jean emmène Scott loin des autres.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Tu me manques, Jean. »  
Jean soupire.  
« Toi aussi. Mais au moins, ici, je ne suis dangereuse pour personne … »  
« Si cela te va de rester ici, c'est ok pour moi. » dit Scott en souriant.  
Jean sourit et lui fait un câlin avant de le relâcher.  
« Va avec les autres, comme Erik vous l'a demandé. »  
« Mais pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? »  
Jean soupire.  
« Cela fait trois jours qu'il fait le même rêve … Il voit Charles mourir .. Et vous, vous venez en annonçant sa mort … »  
« On ne savait pas … » dit Scott, tristement.  
« Je sais. Mais c'est Erik, que veux-tu … »  
« Tu vas réussir à gérer avec lui ? »  
« J'y arrive bien depuis plus d'une semaine … »  
Scott sourit et rejoint les autres. Jean les regarde partir, un pincement au cœur. Elle rejoint Erik qui s'est enfermé chez lui.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik ne répond pas, allongé sur son lit en larmes. Jean s'approche doucement de lui.  
« Erik ? »  
L'allemand se redresse, essuyant ses larmes.  
« Je vais les tuer … »  
« Erik, non. Alex n'est pas parvenu à les atteindre avec ses lasers … »  
« Charles … »  
Erik fond en larmes de nouveau. Jean s'assoit à côté de lui, compatissante.  
« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Erik … »  
Le manipulateur de métal regarde l'adolescente.  
« C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Jean se recule, piquée au vif.  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ! »  
« Oui mais il est mort parce que ces extraterrestres te recherchent et que Charles a refusé de dire où tu étais ! »  
Jean fond en larmes à son tour.  
« Erik … Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis … Raven … Maintenant Charles … »  
Erik se calme et regarde Jean qui est en larmes.  
« Je suis en train de perdre la famille que Charles m'a construite et tu me dis que c'est de ma faute .. »  
« Désolé, Jean. Excuse-moi … »  
Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.  
« Ma colère … Enfin tu sais … »  
« Oui je sais … Mais ça fait mal … Comme toujours … »  
« Pardonne-moi … »  
Erik la réconforte.  
« Je n'ai plus que toi, Erik .. »  
« Non. Tu as encore Scott … Peter … Tornade … Alex … »  
« … Je ne veux pas que tu meures aussi, Erik … »  
« Je ne vais pas mourir, Jean. N'oublie pas … Je suis un survivant … »  
Jean sourit faiblement.  
« Ces extraterrestres ont l'air d'être puissants. Plus puissants qu'Alex … »  
« Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre … »  
« Comment comptes-tu les affronter ? »  
« En équipe. Avec ceux qui sont là … Et les X-Men. Tu peux les contacter d'ici ou ta portée télépathique n'est pas assez grande ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas encore essayé … »  
« Alors essaie … Si tu n'y arrives pas, je demanderais à Séléné. »  
« Compris. »  
Erik lâche Jean et la laisse se concentrer.

Scott est assis à la cuisine avec Alex assis en face de lui.  
« Erik nous a rejetés, Scott … »  
« Jean va le convaincre qu'il a besoin de nous … »  
« Il nous juge responsable de la mort de Charles … »  
Alex ferme les yeux et les rouvre immédiatement, tremblant.  
« Je le revois … Exploser en milliers de particules … »  
« Ce n'est pas anodin si Charles t'a demandé de rester … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu crois que Hank et Charles n'avaient pas un plan ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Charles savait qu'il allait mourir. Il a vu sa propre mort dans son sommeil quand il était sobre. »  
« Il savait ? »  
« Oui. Leur plan était de s'assurer que Jean soit bien avec Erik. Charles n'a jamais douté de la puissance de Erik. »  
« Mais tu as bien vu que mes lasers ont rien fait ! »  
« Erik est un mutant Oméga de classe 4, Alex. »  
« Oui, Charles me l'a dit. »  
« Va essayer de tuer un mutant de cette puissance. »  
« Soit. Mais il ne les battra pas tout seul ! »  
« Charles s'en doutait que Erik nous aurait rejeté si on lui annonçait sa mort … Mais il savait aussi que Jean arriverait à convaincre Erik de nous demander de l'aide. »  
« Charles est télépathe pas voyant ! »  
« Il connait Erik par cœur, Alex ! Cela fait maintenant presque 30 ans qu'ils se connaissent ! »  
« Mh. »  
« Donc, Erik nous demandera de l'aide. Je n'en doute pas. »  
« _X-Men, on a besoin de vous finalement. Erik s'est calmé et requière votre aide. Merci d'avance. Au passage, c'est Jean qui vous parle._ »  
Scott sourit.  
« Eh-eh ! » dit Scott.  
« Oui tu avais raison. On y va du coup ? »  
« Oui. »  
Scott va dans la salle de réunion des X-Men.  
« Alex, je t'en prie. »  
« Mais c'est pas moi le .. »  
« Si. Tu es le dernier de l'équipe de base, je te signale ! »  
Alex sourit et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« X-Men, rassemblement. » déclare Alex.  
Les X-Mens se rassemblent et vont à l'endroit indiqué par Jean.


	14. Chapter 14

1991 :  
Erik n'aurait jamais pensé se battre sans voir Charles dans le combat.  
« Erik, dis-toi, que c'est pour lui que tu te bats. » lui dit Jean en souriant.  
« Oui. »  
Ils vont dans un quartier de New York où sont les fameux extraterrestres.  
« Hé Magneto ! Alors, tu as besoin des X-Men il paraît ? »  
Erik se retourne et voit Alex avec les autres X-Men.  
« Havok … » dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
« Qui commande l'attaque ? » demande Scott.  
« Bah le plus grand. » dit Alex en regardant Erik.  
Erik sourit. Jean atterrit à côté d'elle.  
« Tout le monde est prêt ? »  
« Oui. » déclare Erik.  
Il regarde le bâtiment, avec le désir de vengeance.  
« Que faisons-nous, Magneto ? » demande Alex, les bras croisés.  
« On se bat … Pour Charles .. » répond-t-il.  
Ils entrent et Erik leur donne des directives. La chef du groupe attire Jean à elle et commence lentement à lui prendre la force cosmique, affaiblissant Jean. Scott tire sur elle et Kurt téléporte Jean plus loin.  
« Vous avez tort de vous opposer à moi. » dit-elle.  
Elle soulève Erik et commence à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Charles.  
« Non pas Erik ! » hurle Alex.  
« Fais lui confiance … » dit Scott.  
Erik lutte, tentant de s'attirer au sol.  
« _Tu es plus puissant que tu ne le crois … Apocalypse te l'a dit … La Terre se plie à ta volonté …_ »  
Erik ferme les yeux, concentré. Alex et les autres combattent les extraterrestres.  
« Vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous. » dit la chef.  
Erik rouvre les yeux : ils sont gris métallique. Tout le métal environnant se soulève et Erik provoque un tremblement de terre. La femme le regarde.  
« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. » dit-elle.  
« C'est étrange … On me le dit tout le temps … »  
Il prend le contrôle des armes des soldats venus pour les arrêter et tire sur la femme.  
« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis plus puissante que toi. »  
« Certes … Mais tu as tué Charles … »  
Erik continue de l'attaquer mobilisant toute sa puissance. Jean aide les autres, évitant de déclencher le maximum de son pouvoir.  
« Erik ne tiendra jamais, Scott … » dit Alex.  
« Si. Il tiendra le coup. Erik ! »  
Erik regarde Scott.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Laisse aller tes pouvoirs ! »  
Erik fronce les sourcils.  
« Tu peux tous les battre. Tu es sur Terre. Charles sait que tu peux battre n'importe quel étranger à la Terre. Combine tes pouvoirs avec ceux de Jean ! »  
« Jean ! »  
Jean vient à côté de Erik. Ils se regardent.  
« Comme à l'entraînement. » dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
Jean sourit. Ils s'envolent tous les deux.  
« 3 … 2 … 1 ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Ils déclenchent tous les deux leur pouvoir au maximum contre chacun des extraterrestres qui explosent en particules tour à tour.  
« Wow … » dit Alex impressionné.  
Ils se retrouvent face à la chef.  
« Vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi … » dit-elle.  
« Tu as tort. Tu es sur ma planète. » dit Erik.  
Erik se concentre sur chaque partie du sol via le magnétisme terrestre et soulève leur dernière ennemie.  
« Jean, à toi. »  
Jean s'approche d'elle et concentre tout son pouvoir sur elle.  
« Si tu fais ça … Tu les tues tous … »  
Scott commence à voir sa main se réduire en particules.  
« Jean ! »  
Jean le voit et hésite. Erik se concentre et crée un puissant champ magnétique autour de Jean, l'extraterrestre et lui.  
« Erik … Je … »  
« Fais-le, Jean ! Pour Charles. »  
Erik lui fait signe d'avoir confiance. Jean continue et commence à réduire la chef de groupe extraterrestre en cendres. L'allemand voit sa main disparaître : il concentre alors tout son pouvoir dans son autre main, décidé à tenir jusqu'au bout.  
Jean finit par faire exploser l'extraterrestre, provoquant une onde de choc puissante. Erik se fait propulsé loin du lieu. Jean réatterrit.  
« Tu as réussi ! » s'exclame Scott, heureux.  
« Erik … »  
Scott soupire.  
« Il a pris le risque. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait … »  
« Non … »  
Jean sent encore l'esprit de Erik mais faiblement. Elle se rend près de lui. L'allemand est allongé, inconscient dans un parc. Jean oblige les gens à se disperser. Elle s'agenouille près de lui.  
« Erik … Reviens … »  
Elle pose sa main sur son front, tentant de ramener sa conscience. Elle y parvient : Erik ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« Tu es revenu. » dit-elle en souriant.  
« Grâce à toi. » réplique-t-il avec un sourire.  
Jean se relève et l'aide à se relever.  
« C'est fini ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui Erik. On a gagné. » dit-elle contente.  
Erik sourit et va s'appuyer contre un arbre, affaibli.  
« Erik ! »  
« Tout va bien Jean. Rassure-toi. »  
« … Tu .. Tu vas tenir le coup, n'est-ce pas .. ? »  
Erik soupire, se sentant partir.  
« Je ne sais pas … Je sens surtout que je vais rejoindre Charles … »  
Jean sent des larmes couler.  
« Non … »  
« Charles aurait été fier de nous deux … » dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
C'est cette dernière image que Jean aura de Erik avant qu'il ne plonge dans un sommeil infini. Elle reste près de lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Scott la rejoint.  
« Jean. Il savait à qui il s'exposait … »  
« Raven …. Charles … Erik … Qui est le prochain ? Hank ? Alex ? »  
« Jean … »  
Scott la prend dans ses bras.  
« Dis-toi qu'au moins ils sont ensembles … »  
« Oui … »  
« _Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Erik ait le courage de prendre ce risque …_ » dit la voix de Charles dans l'esprit de Jean.  
« Charles … »  
« Quoi Charles ? Jean, il est mort. »  
« J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête … Il n'est pas mort … »  
« Comment ? »  
« Je ne sais pas mais … »  
Jean se relève et se retourne. Scott fait de même. Un homme, brun aux yeux bleus, se tient devant eux.  
« Professeur ? » demande Scott.  
« Je le savais … » dit Jean en souriant.


	15. Chapter 15

1991 :  
Scott reste figé, sans comprendre.  
« Mais comment .. ? » demande-t-il.  
« Je me suis renseigné sur le transfert de conscience vers un autre corps … » explique Charles avec un sourire.  
Scott aide Charles lorsque finalement ses jambes le lâchent.  
« Il vous faut votre fauteuil, Charles … » dit Scott.  
« En effet. Ce serait pratique. Jean, tu peux réveiller Erik ? »  
« Mais il est … »  
« Non il ne l'est pas … Quel excellent comédien … »  
Jean réveille Erik de nouveau.  
« Charles est de retour ? » demande-t-il.  
« Idiot … Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclame Jean.  
Erik se relève.  
« Désolé, mais si j'étais vivant, tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière en voyant Charles … »  
Jean sourit et fait un câlin à Erik puis à Charles.  
« Je suis ravi que tu aies pris soin d'elle, Erik … » dit Charles, souriant.  
« C'est la moindre des choses … » dit Erik en haussant les épaules.  
« Question … Comment Erik a -t-il pu résister à la puissance de la force cosmique de Jean ? » demande Scott.  
« Dans quel langue dois-je vous le dire ? Erik est un mutant Oméga de classe 4. » répond Charles, exaspéré.  
« Même si Jean représente la nouvelle phase de l'évolution … Je peux encore contrer ses pouvoirs … Pour le moment. » dit Erik en soupirant.  
« Oh d'accord. » dit Scott.  
Les autres les rejoignent. Alex reste figé en voyant son professeur bien vivant.  
« Charles … Tu es en vie ? »  
« Il paraît oui … »  
« Bordel … »  
« Je t'en prie Alex. Je vais mal le prendre … » dit Charles, faussement vexé.  
« Non-non ne le prends pas comme ça ! »  
Le chef de la police vient à leur rencontre.  
« Je devrais arrêter ces deux-là … » dit-il en montrant Erik et Jean.  
« Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que vous avez besoin d'eux. » dit Charles, souriant.  
« Tout à fait, Mr Xavier. » acquiesce le chef.  
Il s'éloigne et demande à ses hommes de rentrer au poste. Séléné et les autres mauvais mutants rejoignent Erik.  
« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demande-t-elle.  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Ne te sens pas obligé de rentrer au manoir. Mais saches que j'attendrais tous les jours ton retour. » dit Charles d'un ton neutre.  
Erik acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête. Il regarde Jean.  
« Jean ? »  
« Je pense que je vais rentrer avec eux … » dit Jean en prenant la main de Scott.  
« Très bien. » dit Erik simplement avant de décoller emportant avec lui ses condisciples.  
Charles les regarde s'éloigner dans les airs.  
« Pourquoi laisser partir Erik, Charles ? » demande Alex, intrigué.  
« Il est un électron libre … Il a déjà fait beaucoup pour l'école. Je ne suis pas dans le droit de l'empêcher de partir … »  
« Rentrons au manoir. » dit Hank.  
« Oui. » confirme Charles.  
Les X-Men rentrent au manoir. Les élèves explosent de joie en voyant leur cher professeur en vie.  
« Tu es une star on dirait, Charles … » dit Alex, amusé.  
« Tout à fait. » réplique Charles en riant légèrement.  
Charles reprend la direction du manoir tout en gérant la politique en même temps.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Oui, Hank ? »  
« Je voulais m'excuser … C'était vache de dire que Raven est morte par ta faute …. »  
« Hum. Merci Hank. » dit Charles d'un ton un peu sec.  
« Bon du coup, je vais te laisser … »  
« Oui … »  
Hank sort du bureau de Charles, restant derrière la porte. Il entend son fidèle ami depuis le début fondre en larmes. Il soupire et va dans son labo, jugeant nécessaire que Charles reste seul un moment.  
Charles regarde par la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux.

_Charles est dans son bureau. Raven arrive.  
« Charles, tu sais que ce n'est pas en gardant tes élèves ici bien au chaud que les mentalités vont évoluer … »  
« Raven … Je te l'ai déjà dit … Ce ne sont que des enfants ou adolescents … Ils ne sont pas prêts … »  
« Ils n'ont pas loin de notre âge quand nous nous sommes battus à Cuba … »  
« Tu … Tu peux arrêter de revenir sur les événements de Cuba … »  
« Désolée … Réfléchis-y … »  
« Raven je regrette mais non … »  
« Tu sais … Après les événements de Washington … J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait lancer les X-Men … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Charles, on se faisait appeler comme ça … Tu n'as pas oublié ? »  
« Non je n'ai pas oublié … Mais Erik a tout rasé … »  
« Peut-être mais penses-y … Charles, fais-moi la promesse que si je venais à y laisser ma vie que tu créeras les X-Men pour de bon … »  
« Ne dis pas ça Raven … Je ne te permettrais que tu meures … »  
« Tu tiens à moi ? »  
« Tu es ma sœur … »  
Raven sourit et vient se mettre à la hauteur de Charles pour lui faire un câlin …_

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Charles.  
« Professeur ? » demande un élève en entrant dans le bureau.  
Charles ne répond pas, ayant l'esprit ailleurs.  
« Professeur ? » redemande l'élève, légèrement inquiet.  
« Hum ? »  
« Je ne comprends pas l'exercice que vous nous avez donné … »  
Charles lui demande de venir. Il lui explique l'exercice et l'élève le remercie.  
« _Les X-Men … Pour Raven …_ »  
Charles sort de son bureau et va dans la salle d'entraînement.  
« _X-Men … Réunion. »  
_Jean, Scott, Hank, Tornade, Kurt, Alex et Peter arrivent.  
« Oui Charles ? Il se passe quoi ? »  
« Je compte sur vous tous pour inciter d'autres jeunes à faire partie de l'équipe. »  
« On te l'amène si on le juge apte à rejoindre l'équipe ? » demande Alex.  
« C'est ça. »  
« Okay. »  
« Autre chose, Charles ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui. Je vais nommer l'un d'entre vous second des X-Men. »  
Ils se regardent tous.  
« Qui ? »  
Charles sourit légèrement.  
« Hank, tu es un ami très fidèle je le conçois. Mais cependant, tes talents s'exercent plus ici qu'à l'extérieur. » commence Charles.  
« Je ne peux que le confirmer. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Alex, je te remercie d'avoir guidé l'équipe mais je pense que ce n'est pas ton ambition de devenir second des X-Men. »  
« Tout à fait, Charles. » acquiesce Alex.  
« Jean, j'ai pensé à toi à un moment c'est vrai. Cependant, avec les événements récents, je te vois plus comme point fort de l'équipe que second. »  
Jean acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.  
« Kurt et Peter, je pense que vous n'êtes pas encore assez prêts pour endosser ce rôle. »  
Les deux se regardent en haussant les épaules.  
« Reste Tornade et Scott. » résume Hank.  
« Tornade, je suis ravi que tu nous ai rejoint après les événements avec Apocalypse. Tu pourrais second mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas non plus tes ambitions. »  
« Oui exact. » dit Tornade en souriant.  
« Conclusion, Scott je te propose devenir second de l'équipe. » finit Charles avec un léger sourire.  
« Moi ? Second des X-Men ? »  
« Oui c'est ça. »  
« Mais Charles … Enfin je veux dire … Alex le mérite plus que moi … »  
« Scott, j'aimerais endosser ce rôle crois-moi, mais Charles l'a très bien dit. Mon rôle est ailleurs. »  
« Je … Wow … »  
« Du coup, si je venais à mourir pour de bon Scott. Je comptes sur toi pour gérer l'équipe. »  
« Avec plaisir, Charles. Je ne te décevrais pas ! » dit Scott.  
« Je n'en doute pas, Scott. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
« Mais pourquoi lancer finalement les X-Men ? Je pensais que tu voulais des élèves pas des soldats ? » demande Hank.  
Les autres confirment.  
« Je le fais pour une personne … Qui aurait pu avoir cette place de second … Raven. »  
Hank sourit à Charles.  
« Okay. » dit Alex souriant.  
Charles regarde son équipe, fier.  
« Et Erik dans tout ça ? » demande Alex.


	16. Chapter 16

1991 :  
Charles soupire.  
« Erik … Il a sa propre équipe lui aussi … »  
« D'accord. » dit Alex.  
Ils s'en vont vaquer à leurs occupations. Hank reste avec Charles.  
« Raven serait contente de voir ça … »  
« Oui … Je le sais … »  
« Je te laisse. J'ai des choses à faire. »  
« Oui … »  
Hank s'éloigne. Charles va dans le parc et regarde les élèves profiter du beau temps.  
« _Avec Scott comme nouveau chef … C'est le début d'une nouvelle équipe de X-Men …_ »  
« Charles ? »  
Charles lève la tête.  
« Alex oui ? »  
« J'y vais. N'hésite pas si jamais … »  
« Oui. Merci Alex. »  
« Je t'en prie. Après tout, nous faisons tous les deux partie de la First Class … »  
« Tout à fait. » dit Charles en souriant.  
« Prends soin de toi. »  
Alex s'en va. Hank rejoint Charles.  
« Charles, justement je me demandais … Jean pourrait prendre ma place … Toi ce serait Scott … »  
« J'y ai pensé en effet … Il est peut-être temps que nous passions la main aux jeunes … »  
« Charles, je ne parlais pas de partir … »  
« … Moi je parlais de ça … Je pense que j'ai assez donné pour les X-Men … Toute bonne histoire a une fin … »  
« Oui tu as sûrement raison … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Mais les élèves t'adorent, Charles. »  
« Oui je sais … Je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer mon départ … »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. Tu es chez toi ici, Charles ! » dit Hank.  
« Hank, il faut que je mènes une nouvelle vie … »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tant que je restes ici, Raven me hanteras … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Tu veux aller où ? »  
« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France … Je te confie la direction de l'école … »  
« Charles … »  
« Non Hank. N'essaie pas de m'en dissuader … »  
« D'accord. C'est avec honneur que je gérerais cette école. »  
« Merci, mon ami. »  
Hank sourit.  
« Tu vas tous nous manquer tu sais ? » dit Hank.  
« Oui je sais … Mais je ne suis pas mort non plus … »  
Hank garde un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tout à fait. »  
« Prends soin de tout le monde … Je comptes sur toi, Hank. »  
« Tu peux. Je ne laisserais personne de côté comme tu l'as si bien fait. »  
Charles sourit et se dirige vers sa voiture. Il monte dedans, plie son fauteuil le mettant côté passager et démarre en direction de l'aéroport. Scott et Jean le voient partir.  
« Hank ! Où il va ? »  
« Il s'en va. Il m'a laissé l'école .. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a nommé second ou successeur plus exactement … »  
« … Il me faisait confiance à ce point ? »  
« Oui. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Et les élèves ? » demande Jean.  
« Je m'en occupe. » dit Hank.  
Ils regardent au loin.  
« Charles nous a laissé tout ce qu'il a construit … Ce n'est pas rien … » dit Hank.  
« Oui. J'étais admiratif de ce lieu et de l'équipe que vous formiez … » dit Scott.  
« Moi aussi … » affirme Jean.  
« Vous l'êtes tous. Mais Charles préfère laisser la main à la nouvelle génération. C'est vous les X-Men maintenant. » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Tout à fait … »  
« Les X-Men … La vache … » dit Scott.  
« On peut changer le nom ? » demande Jean, amusée.  
« Non. » dit Hank.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« C'est le souhait de Charles … et de Raven … »  
Jean acquiesce ainsi que Scott.  
« Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur … » dit Scott, inquiet.  
« Si Charles t'a choisi, c'est que tu l'es. » réplique Hank avec un sourire.  
« Hum … Surement … »  
« N'oublies pas qu'il est télépathe … » remarque Jean.  
« _Et qu'il a vu le futur via l'esprit de Logan …_ » pense Hank.  
« Il a vu le futur ? » s'étonne Jean.  
« Oui … Logan, un mutant venu du futur, lui a montré ce que tout ça deviendrait … »  
« Wow … »  
« Donc il savait qu'il devait partir ? »  
« Non. Enfin, dans ce qu'il a vu les événements que nous avons vécus ne se sont pas produits … Au moment où je vous parle, Erik serait Magneto à la tête d'une Confrérie de mauvais Mutants. »  
« Ah … »  
« Ouais. Mais en changeant certaines choses, Erik est resté aux côtés de Charles … »  
« Charles a pris la décision de partir pour quoi ? »  
« … Il a vu que Jean … le tuerait si jamais il tentait encore de mettre des barrières mentales .. Et qu'il serait encore opposé à Erik … »  
« Moi ? Tuer Charles ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Jamais ! »  
Hank hausse les épaules.  
« Mais cela ne va pas se passer. Vu que maintenant, Charles est parti et Scott gère l'équipe. »  
« Et c'est bien ? »  
« Oui. Charles a fait ce que Logan lui a demandé. Il a réuni les X-Men. »  
« Et donc il est parti … »  
« C'est ça. » conclut Hank.  
Jean et Scott regardent l'école puis les élèves.  
« Cela va faire vide sans lui … » dit Jean.  
« C'est sûr … » dit Hank, en soupirant.  
« Son sourire narquois va me manquer en fait … » dit Scott amusé.  
Hank rit.  
« Oui. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour garder cette joie de vivre … Cet espoir … »  
« C'est un éternel optimiste … » dit Jean.  
« Et je suis fier d'être son successeur … Je ne m'y attendais pas … Vraiment … »  
« Charles a le don de surprendre les gens. » dit Hank.  
« Tu as l'air de bien le connaître … »  
« Raven, Erik et moi nous étions les seuls à le connaître vraiment … Et je le connais assez pour vous dire qu'on le reverra. » dit Hank avec un sourire.  
« Erik va être déçu s'il revient et que Charles n'est plus là … »  
« Non je ne le serais pas. Charles m'a prévenu. » dit la voix de Erik derrière eux.


	17. Chapter 17

1991 :  
« Erik ? » s'étonne Hank.  
« Oui c'est bien moi. » dit Erik d'un air narquois.  
« Mais … que fais-tu là ? » demande Hank surpris.  
« Je rends visite à des amis. C'est interdit ? »  
« Non-non bien sûr … »  
« En vérité, je suis venu pour aider Scott. » assume Erik.  
« M'aider .. ? » demande Scott, intrigué.  
« On ne naît pas leader tu sais ? On le devient. » dit Erik.  
« Tu es l'exception en personne qui confirme la règle … » remarque Hank.  
« Hum … Ouais … »  
« Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire … » dit Scott, pris au dépourvu.  
« Remercie-moi d'avoir accepté ce sera déjà bien. »  
Jean rit. Erik sourit.  
« Bordel ton sarcasme ne m'a pas manqué … » dit Hank.  
« Je sais, la boule de poils. » dit Erik d'un air malicieux.  
« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça … Magneto. »  
« Ok, le Fauve. »  
Jean et Scott se regardent amusés.  
« Je sens qu'on va s'éclater … » dit Scott.  
« Avoue que c'est Charles qui te l'a demandé ? » demande Jean.  
« Ouais. Il m'a rejoint sur Genosha pendant un moment. Après il ira à Paris. »  
« Ah. » dit Jean.  
« Quoi ? Il te manque déjà ? » demande Erik.  
« Bah un peu oui. »  
« Hé bah dis donc … » dit Erik amusé.  
« Papa ? »  
Erik se retourne et voit Peter.  
« Bonjour Peter. »  
« Mais … »  
« Je suis juste venu aider Scott pour le début. Après, je m'en irais rejoindre mon homme. »  
« Ah d'accord. »  
« Bon, on commence par où ? » demande Erik.  
« Bah je n'en sais rien moi ! » s'exclame Scott.  
« Hum. Ouais tu as vraiment besoin d'aide … » commente Erik.  
Scott soupire.  
« Charles a dû se tromper … Ce n'est pas possible que … »  
« Charles ne se trompe jamais. » coupe Erik, d'un ton sec.  
Scott regarde Erik.  
« Désolé. »  
« J'espère bien que tu es désolé … »  
« Juste, qui va faire les cours de Charles ? »  
« Toi je suppose. » suggère Erik.  
« Ouh là … »  
« Tu rigoles ? Tu as été diplômé d'Harvard à l'âge de 15 ans ! » s'exclame Erik.  
« Je n'ai pas fait de génétique moi ! »  
« Roh par l'amour de Dieu ! Tu en es capable. » dit Erik, exaspéré.  
« Hum. On verra hein … »  
« Non c'est pas on verra ! C'est sûr ! »  
Jean et Scott rigolent face à l'expression de désespoir de Hank.  
« Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Charles ! » s'exclame Hank.  
« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » demande Erik.  
« … Non. »  
« Le Cerebro ? Le jet ? Jamais Charles aurait réussi à faire ça ! »  
Hank rougit.  
« Bon. L'école t'attend, professeur. » dit Erik, d'un air narquois.  
« Je ne suis pas professeur titulaire ! » s'écrie Hank avant de rentrer dans le manoir.  
Erik soupire.  
« Cela promet … » dit Erik en soupirant.  
« Charles t'a vraiment demandé de m'aider ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui. Cela te surprend ? »  
« Un peu oui. »  
« Soit. Première étape, il faut que tu t'imposes. Ce qui n'est pas le cas vu que tu m'as laissé te contredire … »  
« … Comment on fait pour s'imposer face à toi ? » demande Scott.  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais on va trouver. Charles a réussi donc .. »  
« Oui mais Charles c'est Charles ! Je ne suis pas Charles ! »  
« Certes. Il ne veut pas que tu sois comme lui. Une copie parfaite. Il faut que tu restes toi tout en développant ton âme de leader. »  
« Et si j'en ai pas ? »  
« Nous avons tous une âme de leader, Scott. » dit Erik.  
Scott remarque le ton posé de Erik.  
« Erik, tu es lunatique ? » demande Scott.  
« Non. C'est Charles qui vient de prendre possession de mon esprit pour te parler. »  
« Ah. »  
« Je te préviens cela va sûrement souvent arriver. Je perds facilement patience donc … »  
« D'accord. »  
« Il faut que tu croies en toi. Et que tu ne laisses pas les autres te mener en bateau. »  
« Noté … »  
« Personne n'a à te dire quoi faire ou quoi dire. Tu es un être libre. » poursuit Erik.  
« Hum. »  
« C'est flippant en fait … » commente Jean.  
« Je suis bien d'accord. Je m'entends parler … » dit Erik.  
Peter les laisse.  
« Ensuite, il faut que tu arrives à imposer ta vision. »  
« Ma vision ? »  
« Bah genre tu vois, Charles a une vision pacifiste et moi une vision active … »  
« D'accord … »  
« Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être comme nous non plus ! »  
« Hum … Je vais y réfléchir … »  
« Sage décision. » dit Erik.  
« Bon, c'est déjà bien pour un début. » dit Scott.  
« Oui. »  
Scott va à l'intérieur.  
« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Erik … »  
« Hum. Crois-moi si Charles ne me l'avait pas demandé je ne serais pas venu … »  
« Je sais … Mais bon, je suis quand même heureuse de ta présence. »  
« Ravi de le savoir. » dit Erik avec un sourire.  
Jean sourit également.  
« Tu vas rester longtemps ? » lui demande-t-elle.  
« Cela dépendra de ton mec, écoute. » répond l'allemand.  
« Pas faux. Tu iras où après ? »  
« Rejoindre Charles à Paris. »  
« Vous allez vivre ensemble ? »  
« Ouais. J'ai trouvé un appartement sympa dans un quartier chic de Paris. »  
« Oh. J'aurais pensé que ce serait Charles qui l'aurait trouvé .. »  
« Non. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui lui offre un toit. »  
Erik sourit, fier de lui.  
« Il doit être content j'imagine … »  
« Oui il l'est. »  
Jean sourit et rentre dans le manoir pour rejoindre Scott. Erik reste dans le parc.  
« _Alors voilà comment se termine mon aventure au sein des X-Men ?_ »  
Erik soupire se rappelant toutes les aventures passées.  
« _Place à la nouvelle génération …_ »  
Erik sourit à cette pensée et retourne dans le manoir.


	18. Chapter 18

1991 :  
Scott arrive enfin à imposer sa vision à l'équipe. Grâce aux bons conseils des anciens leaders, il est désormais à la tête des X-Men.  
« Merci Erik. Vraiment, merci pour tout. »  
« Je t'en prie. Il est maintenant temps pour moi de rejoindre Charles. »  
Scott acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.  
« Cela va faire vide sans vous dans le manoir. »  
« Vous vous y habituerez. Avec le temps, notre absence sera négligeable … »  
« Tu as sûrement raison. » dit Scott avec un léger sourire.  
Erik sourit. Jean sort.  
« J'ai entendu. Tu t'en vas alors ? »  
« Ouais. Il est temps je pense. »  
Erik dit au revoir à tous les jeunes X-Men et quitte le domaine. Il regarde une dernière fois le manoir au loin, nostalgique puis se dirige vers l'aéroport.  
« Nous y voilà, Scott … » dit Jean pensive.  
« Oui. Charles est parti. Ainsi que Erik. Il ne reste plus que Hank … »  
« Tout à fait. »  
Les élèves sont incompréhensifs, refusant d'admettre que leur mentor Charles Xavier a quitté définitivement l'école.  
« Mais pourquoi le professeur est parti ? » demandent-ils.  
« Il a pris sa décision car il nous laisse la gestion de l'école. Nous devons continuer à faire vivre l'école comme le professeur le faisait. » déclare Scott.  
Les élèves acquiescent puis se dispersent.  
« Tu fais un bon leader, Scott. Charles ne s'est pas trompé … » dit Hank en souriant.  
« Comme dirais un allemand, Charles ne se trompe jamais. » dit Scott, fièrement.  
« Hum. D'ailleurs, c'est dommage qu'il nous ait également quitté … »  
« Oui … »  
« Mais bon, ils le méritent bien tous les deux … » dit Hank.  
« Oui. Ils ont déjà beaucoup donné pour les X-Men et tout … »  
Hank acquiesce et retourne dans son bureau.  
« L'esprit des X-Men doit rester tel que Charles l'a laissé. » affirme Scott.  
« Oui. C'est ce qu'il attend de nous. De toi. » lui confirme Jean.  
« Charles me surprendra toujours. Même s'il n'est plus là. » dit Scott, pensif.  
Jean hoche la tête tristement.  
« On va devoir vite s'y habituer quand même … »  
« Oui … Mais comme a dit Erik, cela devrait aller … »  
« Hum … »  
Scott et Jean vont dehors regardant les élèves jouer

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Erik atterrit à l'aéroport Roissy-Charles-De-Gaulle. Il prend un taxi et arrive à l'appartement qu'il partage désormais avec Charles.  
« Charles ? C'est moi. » dit-il en entrant.  
Charles arrive en souriant.  
« Te revoilà. »  
« Oui. Scott gère maintenant. »  
« Tant mieux. Merci à toi de l'avoir aidé. »  
Erik sourit et range ses affaires.  
« Tu vas t'y faire de ne plus habiter dans une grande maison ? » lui demande Erik avec un air narquois.  
« Je pense que oui. Surtout si je suis avec toi … »  
Erik rit légèrement et se met à genoux devant Charles.  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi, Erik. »  
L'allemand embrasse tendrement son télépathe. Ce dernier passe sa main sur sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser.  
« Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer … » déclare Erik.  
« J'espère bien. Nous allons vivre ensemble désormais. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
« Nous deux … Dans le même appartement … Rien que nous deux … »  
« Oui Erik. Juste nous deux. Personne d'autre. »  
« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela soit possible … » dit Erik.  
« Tout est possible, Erik … » réplique Charles.  
Erik sourit, pensif.  
« Tu crois que les jeunes vont s'en sortir sans nous ? »  
« J'ai une confiance absolue en eux. Je garde l'espoir. »  
« Tu resteras un éternel optimiste alors ? »  
« Oui. »  
Erik s'assoit sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus.  
« Le vol m'a fatigué … »  
« Repose-toi alors. Je veille sur toi. » dit Charles.  
Erik sourit, ferme les yeux et s'endort. Charles le regarde, se jugeant chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il va regarder par la fenêtre, pensif.  
« Non … »  
Il se retourne : Erik remue dans son sommeil.  
« Erik, tout va bien. »  
« Non … Pas Charles … »  
« Je suis là, Erik … »  
Charles se rapproche du lit et prend la main de Erik.  
« Laissez-le … Laissez-le … »  
Le télépathe pose sa main sur le front de l'allemand et apaise son esprit.  
« Je ne vais pas partir. Personne ne va m'emmener Erik. » lui dit-il.  
Erik se calme et replonge dans un sommeil paisible. Charles lui caresse tendrement les cheveux un moment avant de s'éloigner. Il observe l'appartement, heureux de vivre ici avec l'homme qu'il aime.  
« _Erik et moi … Personne d'autre …_ »  
Toc ! Toc !  
Charles scanne l'esprit de l'arrivant.  
« _… La police .. ?_ »  
Charles va ouvrir.  
« Police. Nous venons chercher Erik Lehnsherr. »  
« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demande Charles, surpris.  
« Il doit payer pour ses actes passés … »  
« Je croyais que la police avait abandonné sa traque … »  
« Vous êtes intelligent, Mr Xavier. Malheureusement, la science est meilleur que votre esprit. »  
Un homme s'approche de Charles et lui injecte un produit. Le télépathe tombe inconscient rapidement.  
« Emmenez-moi Xavier et Lehnsherr … » ordonne l'homme.  
Erik se réveille, sentant une présence inhabituelle dans l'appartement.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« William Stryker. Bonjour, Mr Lehnsherr. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire … Magneto. »  
« Que me voulez-vous ? »  
« Juste quelques études .. Endormez-le ! » ordonne Stryker.  
Des hommes endorment Erik et l'emmènent en compagnie de Charles.

Après plusieurs heures, Erik se réveille dans une salle, les mains attachées à la table sur laquelle il est allongé.  
« _Non … Pas encore …_ »  
Il aperçoit Charles à côté de lui.  
« Charles … »  
Stryker arrive en compagnie de deux hommes.  
« Réveillé, Lehnsherr ? Le voyage a-t-il été agréable ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
« L'extinction des mutants. Alors autant commencer par les deux plus puissants. Xavier et vous. »  
« Vous n'avez pas intérêt de toucher Charles ! »  
« Sinon quoi ? »  
« Vous risquerez de le regretter … »  
« Hum. Je prends le risque. »  
Stryker sort. Les deux hommes restent et s'approchent de lui.  
« Si la moindre pièce de métal bouge … »  
Ils lui montrent des appareils à électrochocs.  
« Ingénieux … » dit Erik.  
Les hommes enlèvent les attaches de Erik à ses poignets et l'ordonnent de se relever. L'allemand s'assoit au bord de la table et les hommes lui injectent un produit.  
« Qu'est-ce que … »  
« Vous serez plus coopératif comme ça … » dit l'un d'eux.  
Ils lui posent plusieurs questions et Erik est contraint de répondre.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Charles et Erik sont toujours sous le contrôle de Stryker sans voir la moindre solution de s'en sortir …  
« Et si on finissait comme ça, Charles ? »  
« Non Erik … »  
« J'ai commencé en étant soumis … Pourquoi ne pas finir en étant soumis .. ? »  
« Je garde … l'espoir … »  
Erik soupire et se recroqueville dans la cellule où ils sont enfermés. Charles lève la tête regardant par la mini-fenêtre, espérant que quelqu'un viendra, un jour peut-être, les sortir d'ici.


End file.
